Akai Ito
by Karol MontBlanc
Summary: Independente do tempo, lugar ou circunstâncias, o destino providenciou o encontro, uniu aqueles que foram destinados a se conhecer, mas não seria responsável pelas consequências da luta árdua em busca do amor.
1. Holding on letting go

Notas do autor:

Olá, sou Karol-chan! Sou completamente leiga neste site, ainda estou aprendendo, já que anteriormente sempre utilizei dos sites Social spirit, Nyah, Wattpad, as plataformas são bem diferentes. Então, se houver algum erro de edição, me ajudem, por favor.

Espero que se divirtam tanto quanto eu.

Boa Leitura!! o/

Capítulo 1

 ** _Segurando e soltando_**

Acordou assim que os primeiros raios de sol tocaram sua pele, ao sentir o calor acolhedor não pode deixar de sorrir, ainda mais depois de lembrar que dia era. Havia esperado tanto pelo primeiro dia de aula, que não conseguia parar de pensar que talvez fosse um sonho.

Vestiu a roupa escolhida na noite anterior rapidamente e, logo desceu até a cozinha, com pressa engoliu o café da manhã de uma vez só, não se segurando de tanta ansiedade. Não importaria de chegar cedo a ponto que a faculdade ainda estivesse fechada, ela só queria ter certeza de que aquela era sua realidade.

Enquanto corria pela porta da frente em busca do seu carro, antes de dar partida no mesmo ainda pode ouvir seus pais gritarem "Tenha um bom dia, querida! Se cuida meu algodão doce!", sabia que deveria tê-los cumprimentado melhor, mas a inquietação consumia seu ser, não dando espaço para espera, ela os recompensaria a noite, iria enche-los de beijos até que se cansassem.

A brisa primaveril brincava com seus cabelos, esvoaçantes, pela janela. Os olhos mantinham protegidos sob o óculos escuro.

Parou no farol vermelho, aproveitando para mandar uma mensagem a amiga, Ino, com o costume que a loira tinha de passar horas no espelho, se não avisasse com antecedência, acabaria perdendo aula.

Digitava no celular quando, ouviu barulho alto de buzina vindo de alguns carros próximos dali, mas não atentou a descobrir o motivo, prosseguiu respondendo o SMS. Distraída, não percebeu que havia um carro desgovernado vindo em sua direção. Tudo ocorreu rápido demais. O som dos carros ao redor intensificou, tornando irritante, chamando a atenção dela pouco antes de ver o outro carro se aproximar em alta velocidade. Desespero e temor nublou a face, não restando mais nada a fazer do que receber o impacto. Com a colisão, no mesmo instante ela perdeu os sentidos

｡･ﾟﾟ･｡｡･ﾟﾟ･｡｡･ﾟﾟ･｡｡･ﾟﾟ・。

Levou uma das mãos à cabeça, sentindo latejar insistentemente, como se alguém estivesse dando marteladas no cérebro, provavelmente sintomas da noite de excesso, onde incluía muito álcool e belas garotas. Embora sentisse a exaustão, estava feliz. Seu pai havia finalmente reconhecido que o filho mais novo poderia seguir um caminho distinto do seu e, ainda sim, honrar o nome da família.

Apesar de não enxergar quase nada da estrada, a não ser os raios solares que acertam em cheio seus olhos, ele não conseguia parar de sorrir, sentia que a felicidade plena batia em sua porta e ele não a deixaria escapar. Pela primeira vez em anos ele poderia respirar com alívio, deixar o vento bagunçar seus fios negros enquanto curtia uma boa música no rádio.

Talvez, fosse a dor de cabeça ou a sensação de embriaguez, por um segundo viu algum animal atravessar a rua, na tentativa de desviar perdeu o controle, não sabendo mais para onde estava indo. A procura de fazer o retorno, acabou entrando na contramão. Muitos carros conseguiram desviar, ao passo que ele fazia manobras para voltar à pista oposta. Contudo o inevitável aconteceu, quando avistou um carro vermelho parado logo a sua frente no farol, soube, não teria mais como evitar. Tudo que pode ouvir foi o alto estrondo

｡･ﾟﾟ･｡｡･ﾟﾟ･｡｡･ﾟﾟ･｡｡･ﾟﾟ・。

Como se ainda vivenciasse um pesadelo, ela acordou, seus olhos quase saltaram da orbita. Sentou-se na cama passando as mãos entre os cabelos, estava suada e ainda tremia. Aos poucos acostumou-se com a escuridão, mas não reconhecia aquele quarto.

\- Onde estou? - balbuciou. Apalpou a cama procurando por apoio para se levantar, quando tocou em um braço, gritou assustada colocando uma de suas mãos sobre o peito - Meu Deus! O que é isso?

\- Volte a dormir - escutou a voz masculina, ainda sonolenta, ralhar.

\- Quem está aí? Quem é você? Eu fui raptada, é isso? Eu quero sair daqui - as luzes foram acesas revelando o belo moreno de ar impotente e cara amassada.

\- Ainda não existe alguém louco o bastante para raptar uma criatura sem serventia e enquanto não receber alta a resposta para a última pergunta será não, também - respondeu a deixando confusa - Agora volte a dormir.

\- Que lugar é esse? - endireitou-se na cabeceira.

\- Garota irritante - murmurou entre dentes - Olhe a sua volta, paredes brancas, silêncio, tédio e o aroma delicioso de medicamentos, não te lembra algo? - foi irônico.

\- Por que estou no hospital? - perguntou confusa - Não me lembro de ter passado mal ou nada parecido

\- Você sofreu um acidente. Mais alguma pergunta, princesa? - odiava estar morrendo de sono e haver empecilhos para finalmente fechar os olhos e relaxar. Odiava responder perguntas e pior ainda quando se sentia sonolento, detestava e amaldiçoava o ser que o acordasse no meio da noite sem que ao menos esteja realmente morrendo e aquela garota estava pisando e sapateando sobre sua paciência.

\- O que disse? - o desespero nublou seus olhos, nada mais compreendia, agora além de estar acompanhada de um estranho havia um acidente, que ao menos lembrava.

\- Irritante - grunhiu, estava cansado e com sono - Vá dormir, garota! - se estressou - Estou trancado nessa porra de quarto dês das seis, agora que consegui dormir você acorda me enchendo o saco. Mas que caralho! - despejou, quando seus olhos voltaram a ela, ele se segurou para não cometer um homicídio - Nem pense nisso! Engula esse choro. Não faz isso, não. Porra, tudo culpa sua Itachi.

Ela ameaçou chorar, seus olhos se enchiam de lagrimas, ao passo que, ele lutava contra a vontade de abrir a janela e pular, talvez sobrevivesse a vinte andares ou restasse algum resquício da sua existência.

\- Ninguém nunca falou comigo assim, nem meus pais. Você é um grosso, idiota e estupido! - protestou chorosa - Será que é tão difícil se colocar no meu lugar? Afinal, quem é você?

\- Tudo bem - suspirou com pesar - Se eu responder você vai fechar essa boca e dormir?

\- Você é um babaca, sabia!

\- Acho que isso foi um sim - cruzou os braços sob o peito, durante alguns segundos tentou pensar em uma maneira suave e não muito traumatizante para responde-la - Eu bebi e bati no seu carro, causando um leve acidente a três dias. Por ordem de uma força maior, vou ser sua babá até que melhore. Deu pra compreender agora?

Ela assentiu automaticamente enquanto absorvia as informações.

\- Ótimo! Sou Sasuke. Agora durma - apagou a luz deixando-a em choque. Alguns minutos se passaram, quando realmente acreditou que sua paz havia retornado, foi desperto por um grito estridente.

\- ALGUÉM ME TIRA DAQUI TEM UM DOIDO NO MEU QUARTO! ALGU-

Sua boca foi coberta pela mão de Sasuke. Ela se debatia freneticamente na tentativa de se soltar.

\- Mas que inferno! - praguejou quando ela o mordeu.

\- Me solta seu lunático eu vou... vou... Uau quantas estrelinhas Há há... - de repente suas palavras tornaram-se desconexas e logo caiu em um sono profundo. Sasuke a olhava assustado, não tinha ideia do que a deixou tão grogue, mas agradeceu com louvor, agora sim poderia dormir sem ser interrompido por aquela garota estranha.


	2. Hes my son

Capítulo 2

 ** _Ele é meu filho_**

Estava a ponto de virar a cidade de cabeça para baixo, mesmo com o costume que o filho tem de ir a diversas festas durante todo final de semana, sem se quer ligar ou avisar que horas chegaria, ela como uma mãe, super protetora jamais se acostumaria e, portanto deixaria não deixaria ninguém em paz até que algo fosse feito a respeito.

Fugaku que já estava acostumado com o jeito da esposa, fingia não ouvir as ameaças contra os seguranças. Embora acalmá-la fosse uma tarefa difícil, deixou que ela continuasse a dar ordens aos quatro ventos. Tomava café tranquilo, indiferente a gritaria logo pela manhã, quando uma mulher entrou pisando duro, ainda vestindo camisola, se sentou a mesa sem nada dizer. Ambos terminaram a refeição em silêncio, seguindo caminhos opostos assim que levantaram.

Ele foi para o trabalho e ela subiu para o quarto.

A tensão entre os pais começou cedo.

Itachi conhecia melhor do que ninguém as artimanhas do irmão mais novo, sempre tendo que lidar com as desavenças criadas a partir da sua rebeldia e desobediência.

Suspirou, assim que os gritos da mãe cessaram.

No caminho para o trabalho o trânsito parecia estar pior do que qualquer outro dia. Algumas pessoas comentavam sobre o acidente logo a frente. Vendo que o motivo para a falta de movimentação era, de fato, algo que demoraria, decidiu fazer o contorno. No entanto, ouviu burburinhos que um dos envolvidos no trágico acidente pertencia a família Uchiha. Acreditando ou não, Itachi desceu do carro, somente para averiguar. Caminhava implorando intensamente para que não fosse o idiota do cabeça de vento do irmão. Mas não houve dúvidas, aquele carro e o garoto jovial ainda consciente no volante com toda certeza era Sasuke.

O desespero tomou conta de si, suas pernas se locomoveram automaticamente em direção ao veículo. Não tinha ideia do estrago e nem mesmo queria saber, tudo que importava era o bem estar dele. Foi inevitável não olhar quando, alguns paramédicos retiraram de dentro do carro a frente uma moça, seu rosto coberto de sangue assim como suas vestes, o deixou assutado.

Desolado, não conseguia parar de pensar na reação da mãe. Ele se lembrava de que uma vez quando eram crianças, Sasuke havia caído da árvore, devido a batida na cabeça, ficou desacordado durante horas, a travessura rendeu um pequeno corte na testa, o que para sua mãe foi motivo suficiente para pegar o helicóptero da família e levar o pequeno para um hospital na Suíça, onde ele não saiu até estar totalmente recuperado. Itachi não poderia arriscar, ela ficaria tão histérica que seria capaz de contatar extraterrestres para cuidar do filho, portanto, considerou a hipótese de que ligando primeiro para o pai e deixar que ele desse a noticia para a matriarca da família, seria menos caótico.

\- Alô? Pai! Sasuke sofreu um acidente. Ele está bem. Mas, aparentemente uma mulher foi envolvida, ela está sendo levada para o hospital mais próximo do centro. Ainda não sei o que aconteceu direito. Pai? Está me ouvindo? Eu estou aqui com el-

\- Chegarei em quinze minutos. - disse, antes de finalizar a ligação.

oOo

Fugaku estava cansado, quando seu filho deixaria de agir como criança e passaria a agir como homem? Ele sabia que boa parte da atitude de Sasuke era culpa sua, porém uma parcela maior ainda era de sua esposa que sempre tratou o filho como um rei. Agora, isso estaria acabado, o reinado de Sasuke havia chegado ao fim e ele iria arcar com seu erros.

Antes de sair em direção ao hospital, Fugaku ordenou que seus seguranças fossem para sua casa e garantissem que Mikoto não ficasse sabendo do acidente até que tudo estivesse resolvido.

｡･ﾟﾟ･｡｡･ﾟﾟ･｡｡･ﾟﾟ･｡｡･ﾟﾟ・。

Deidara não conseguia entender o por que tinha que ir nessa missão, se é que isso poderia ser considerado como uma missão. Que serventia tinha ele, um segurança altamente treinado ter de garantir que a senhora Uchiha não fosse informada do acidente de seu filho? Isso era um absurdo, um verdadeiro desperdício de talento. O que mais o irritava era o fato de Pain não dizer nada, não que ele já não estivesse acostumado com o silêncio do líder, mas se manter calado diante de tal injustiça era demais até para ele.

Enquanto os dois seguranças encaminhavam a saída, ouviram seus nomes serem chamados por outro membro da poderosa Akatsuki - A melhor companhia de seguranças de Tóquio - Seu nome é Tobi, um verdadeiro bobalhão. Ninguém conseguia entender como ele havia entrado numa organização como aquela. Mas se passou no teste de Pain ele deveria servir para alguma coisa.

\- DEIDARA-SENPAI, PAIN-SENSEI !

Deidara imediatamente apertou o passo, em uma tentativa inútil de fugir daquele que se aproximava. No entanto, a procurar pelo líder logo cessou, o encontrou a alguns metros aguardando a chegada do homem com personalidade de uma criança.

\- Estamos saindo em missão Tobi, o que quer? - seu tom ríspido não intimidou o saltitante Tobi, do contrário, apenas o animou ainda mais.

\- Tobi querer ir na missão - disse todo eufórico.

\- Não. Tobi fica. Hm - declarou o loiro irritado.

\- Mas Tobi querer ir. Tobi prometer ser bom garoto, Deidara-Senpai!

\- Tudo bem, vamos - pronunciou Pain, voltando a caminhar.

\- O que? Está missão nem pode ser considerada algo útil, e ainda vamos levar ele? - exclamou Deidara, indignado.

\- Fique então, se assim preferir. Lembrando que a senhora Uchiha não deve ser informada de maneira alguma sobre o paradeiro do filho bastardo, até segunda ordem. - alertou - Se houver qualquer tipo de pressão, resistam como se a vida de vocês dependesse deste sigilo - aconselhou o chefe.

\- Tobi ficar quietinho. Tobi ser bom garoto!!

\- Mais que saco! Hm.

Esta foi a deixa para que o trio, finalmente, chegassem até o Hall da mansão Uchiha. Ambos ficaram atônitos, a mansão conhecida como mais bela casa da cidade, parecia ter saído de um filme de terror. No jardim da porta de entrada, poderia se ouvir sussurros vindo de onde parecia ser a sala.

Deidara e Pain seguiram na frente em busca da matriarca da familia, enquanto Tobi chorava vindo logo atrás, implorando para que eles fossem embora, pois ele odiava lugares assustadores. Assim que chegaram na sala, uma luz vermelha estranha surgiu, curiosos, seguiram caminho até o próximo cômodo, onde havia uma panela gigante. Algo se arrastava pelas sombras declamando palavras que pareciam vindas de um livro de feitiçaria.

 _Seres de luz infinita_

 _De dia me tragam a paz,_

 _E de noite os dons da magia_

 _Invisíveis guardiões_

 _Protejam os 4 cantos_

 _da minha alma,_

 _Os 4 cantos da minha casa,_

 _Os 4 cantos do meu coração!"_

De repente as luzes foram acesas e uma figura pequena e esguia se pôs de frente a eles, era uma mulher coberta com algum tipo de roupão marrom, nas mãos dela tinha a foto da família Uchiha e fios de cabelo que provavelmente deveriam pertencer ao filho mais novo da família. A figura feminina se aproximava cada vez mais enquanto levantava as mãos em direção a eles puderam ouvi-la dizer :

\- Eu estava esperando por vocês, rapazes - murmurou.

O pouco de sanidade que restava em Tobi esvaiu aterrorizado com tal visão, começou a gritar desesperado. Deidara, apesar de estar apavorado não queria agir de forma vergonhosa, manteve a postura firme. Pain aparentemente era o mais tranquilo, como se tudo aquilo fosse de costume, sorriu de canto e cumprimentou aquela que com poucas palavras havia feito os maiores seguranças de Tóquio entrar em pânico.

\- Senhora Uchiha, é bom vê-la de novo.

Enquanto retirava o capuz Mikoto sorria triunfante, ela sabia que Fugaku havia sido imprudente e ela teria logo o que queria.

\- Rapazes, devo dizer que estou levemente decepcionada. Pain, eu esperava que vocês fossem cavalheiros o suficiente para não deixar uma dama como eu esperando.

\- Dama, claro - sublinhou o segurança loiro, irônico

\- Então Pain, quais são seus planos? Você sabe bem, sempre consigo o que quero, sei que se meu marido se deu ao trabalho de cortar todos os meios de comunicação desta casa. Mandá-los aqui é porque vocês tem algo a esconder de mim.

\- Não há plano algum senhora Uchiha, seu marido está apenas garantindo sua proteção.

\- Muito bem! Mas sabe Pain o que eu me pergunto ?

\- O que seria senhora ?

\- Quem vai proteger vocês?!

\- Como num está-lo as luzes foram novamente apagadas e o grito aterrorizado ecoou. Haviam perdido Tobi.

\- Pain, mais que droga foi isso?

\- Isso, foi a senhora Uchiha, Deidara.

\- MAIS QUE MERDA! E o que ela vai fazer com o Tobi?

\- O mesmo que fará com a gente. Ela vai nos torturar até conseguir o que quer.

\- O QUE? E qual é o plano ?

\- Resistir tempo suficiente.

\- O QUE? PAIN? PAIN-SENSEI!

O silêncio predominou.

Desesperado, Deidara tremia da cabeça aos pés. Sem saber o que fazer ou para onde ir, estacou no lugar, amedrontado. O vento gelido soprou alcançando sua nuca, de repente, a vontade de correr atingiu as pernas, movendo-se sem pensar. A procura da saída, chegou a escadaria do segundo andar, dali ouviu um barulho que reconhecia; O grito desolado de Tobi. Ar faltou em seus pulmões. Apavorado, não esperou para ver o que quer que estivesse acontecendo, saiu em direção aleatória, até que tropeçou em algo, caiu e rolou no chão, porém antes que pudesse se dar conta do que era, uma mão tocou seu ombro ao mesmo tempo que a voz feminina soou em seu ouvido.

\- Parece que agora é a sua vez, Deidara. - sussurrou, tão sombria quanto o lugar em que estava.

\- AAAH!

oOo

Quando abriu os olhos Pain se viu em uma espécie de sala branca, tão branca que poderia facilmente ser confundida com um quarto de hospital, mas ele sabia que não era, pois Mikoto jamais o deixaria sair tão fácilmente daquela casa.

\- Que bom que acordou Pain, devo dizer que já estava ficando entediada de ter que esperar por você - exclamou a Uchiha, caminhando até ele.

\- Senhora Mikoto, será que eu poderia saber o que fez com meus homens?

\- Seus homens estão bem, não se preocupe. Confesso que cogitei ter sido um tolo por trazer dois rapazes, aparentemente, tão covardes para me enfrentar. Mas agora vejo que na verdade você foi um gênio!

Apróximou do segurança, onde pudesse decifrar cada traço e não perder nem mesmo uma única piscada do seu olhar.

\- Nenhum de seus homens me disse absolutamente nada, eu nem ao menos pude começar minhas torturas, já que seu amigo loiro está desmaiado desde quando o peguei e o mascarado está em choque a horas, encolhido no banheiro cantarolando "Pirulito que bate, bate !" Foi realmente patético - suspirou entediada - Entretanto, espero que você saiba as consequências que isso trará, devo dizer que estou realmente enfurecida e que você se tornou minha única esperança de conseguir o que quero.

\- Sinto lhe dizer senhora Uchiha, mas nada do que fizer surtirá efeito. Conheço cada uma de suas técnicas e, sei exatamente como resisti-las. - disse, confiante.

\- Achou que eu continuaria utilizando as mesmas técnicas? - sorriu - Tão ingênuo. Esta completamente enganado meu caro.

A sala ficou escura de repente, tudo se encontrava em um completo breu. Pain jamais se assustaria com nada, sabia que tudo ali tinha apenas um propósito. Aguentaria seja lá o que fosse e logo a matriarca se cansaria.

Algo extremamente gelado tocou em seu rosto, imaginou ser gelo, obviamente. As luzes foram acesas e em seu colo havia diversas larvas, logo concluiu que algumas passeavam por sua cabeça e rosto, daquelas gosmentas branquinhas e rastejantes. Sentiu nojo, mas resistiria, era homem, faria por merecer este titulo.

\- Acha que me convencerá com isso? - sacudiu a cabeça e o corpo se livrando da maioria.

\- Não, mas quando elas começarem a botar talvez. - o lançou um sorriso tenebroso.

Minutos depois e, nada de ouvir se quer reclamações do homem de cabelos alaranjados. Cansada, Mikoto decidiu adiantar a segunda fase da tortura. Com um jato de água fria ela retirou todas aquelas larvas aproveitando o momento para encharca-lo. Quando tudo perdeu a graça, buscou por uma pena.

\- Agora quero ver você não abrir esta boca e me contar tudinho - como uma felina, rondou o alvo, avaliando seu corpo por inteiro, a procura de algum ponto fraco - Vou fazer com que me conte, Pain - levou a pena até os pés do rapaz.

\- Não há o que contar senhora Uchiha, entenda que... Haha... Isso faz cócegas... Senhora Uchiha a senhor... hahaha... Pare por favor... Hahaha

\- Se renderá?

\- Eu... Nunca... Vou... Me ... Render!

\- Garoto valente, desista.

\- Não, senhora!

\- Então vou ter que usar minha ultima arma, não queria fazer isso mas... - ela estalou os dedos, caminhou até a porta e saiu.

Pain aguardou por alguns minutos e nada aconteceu. Sabia que não poderia cantar vitória antes da hora, mas duvidava que algo que o fizesse entregar aquela informação de bandeja surgiria.

 _Timky winky, Dipsy, Laa-la, Po!_

 _Teletubbies, Teletubbies!_

 _Dizem Oiii..._

 _Oiii_

\- Isso só pode ser brincadeira - murmurou, achando ridículo os boneco coloridos fantasiados.

 _Barney é um dinossauro_

 _Da nossa imaginação_

 _Quando ele cria vida_

 _É pura diversão!_

 _Ele é amigo_

 _E gosta de brincar com a gente_

 _Depois da escola_

 _Brincamos todos contestes._

A melodia repetiu diversas vezes, cada vez mais alto e rápido, os bonecos dançavam por toda parte, sem parar. Enlouquecendo, incitando o segurança a alcançar o limite.

\- SEU FILHO SOFREU UM ACIDENTE E ESTÁ NO HOSPITAL CENTRAL DE TÓQUIO. Para com esta música. Por favor, eu imploro, não mencione meu estado a eles - pediu desesperado, com toda certeza aquilo abalaria seu psicológico.

Tudo parou de repente, com vergonha Pain permaneceu com seus olhos fixos ao chão. Quando tomou coragem para olhar não havia mais ninguém ali.

Mikoto rapidamente correu até o loiro que parecia ser o que tinha maior sanidade. O acordou com um tapa, o chacoalhando de um lado ao outro. Assustado, Deidara caiu no chão atordoado, não sabendo nem mesmo quem ele era.

\- Garoto, me leve imediatamente ao hospital!!

\- Co-como?

\- Vamos, levante! - puxou ele até encontrarem o carro, jogou o pobre coitado no banco do motorista, não perdendo tempo, se sentou do outro lado - Quero que atinja a velocidade máxima, mas chegue naquele hospital em menos de três minutos - direcionou um olhar psicopata amedrontando Deidara - Rápido, meu bebê precisa de mim!


	3. Choices

Capítulo 3

 ** _Escolhas_**

Itachi se encontrava na sala de espera do hospital quando, pela janela pode ver seu pai estacionar o carro próximo dali, para seu alivio ele parecia estar sozinho, seria mais fácil lidar com seu irmão sem sua mãe colocando o hospital abaixo.

Não demorou muito para que o chefe da família estivesse diante do filho mais velho.

\- Como está seu irmão? - seu semblante era calmo, diferente do tom apreensivo em sua voz que não foi capaz de encobrir.

\- Os médicos disseram que ele parece bem, sofreu apenas alguns arranhões e um corte mais feio na perna, nada que alguns pontos não resolvam. O que me preocupa mesmo é a garota que estava no outro carro - suspirou, inflando as bochechas de ar. Seu olhar nublou em puro temor.

\- O que houve com ela? - temendo pelo pior, perguntou.

\- Eu não sei ao certo. Ela sangrava muito, parecia ser grave - passou suas mãos pelo cabelo, nervoso - Disseram que daria notícias logo. Só espero que Sasuke saiba no que se meteu.

Fugaku poderia parecer tranquilo, mas Itachi sabia que havia algo de errado. Ele conhecia seu pai bem o suficiente para saber que não deixaria Sasuke sair dessa sem sofrer com as consequências.

oOo

Poucos minutos depois de sua entrada na enfermaria, Sasuke saiu mancando, devido aos pontos, mas aparentemente bem o suficiente para tentar seduzir a enfermeira que o acompanhava, o que ele não pode terminar ao perceber a presença do irmão. Tal atitude não escapou do olhar inquisidor de Itachi que, repudiou com um leve manear negativo.

\- Acho melhor você se fingir de doente, o pai não está muito contente - alertou, severo.

\- Hm, engraçado, eu nunca vi nosso pai estar contente - disse irônico.

\- Cuidado Sasuke, cuidado.

Para ele pouco importava, seu pai poderia pensar o que quisesse, não existia nada que pudesse fazer contra si, sua mãe jamais deixaria que ele fosse castigado. Bastou que Sasuke pensasse em sua mãe para que ela surgisse, como passe de mágica. Ela parecia mais paranoica que o normal e para Sasuke isso era uma alegria, quanto mais enfurecida estivesse menos poder Fugaku teria sobre si. Portanto resolveu se aproveitar da situação, enquanto sua mãe não lhe via aproveitou para rasgar ainda mais suas roupas e pressionar fortemente o local onde havia acabado de levar pontos, para que esse começasse a sangrar.

Com a pressão feita sobre o machucado, Sasuke não pode deixar de reclamar de dor, o que já foi mais que o suficiente para que ela o encontrasse de longe e, imediatamente emitisse um berro de desespero.

\- SASUKE! AI MEU DEUS! O QUE FIZERAM COM O MEU BEBÊ? ITACHI O QUE VOCÊ ESTA FAZENDO QUE NÃO ESTA CUIDANDO DO SEU IRMÃO? VOCÊ NÃO ESTA VENDO COMO ELE ESTA?

\- Mã-

Itachi não conseguiu terminar sua frase, viu os olhos de sua mãe brilharem como duas bolas de fogo enquanto seu cabelo flutuava sem a presença de vento dentro do hospital. A bela mulher da família Uchiha parecia estar possuída por algo que fez todos naquela sala congelarem, o hospital havia entrado em completo silêncio, as pessoas evitavam até respirar com medo de que algo ruim acontecesse.

\- ONDE ESTÁ O SEU PAI? - vociferou.

\- Eu... Eu não sei - engoliu seco, recuando um passo.

\- Encontre o seu pai... AGORA! - ordenou, enraivecida.

\- Sim, senhora - em um instante Itachi desapareceu.

Mikoto voltou a oferecer toda atenção ao filho ferido.

\- Sasuke meu bem, mamãe está aqui. Esses babacas não vão mais trata-lo assim, eu estou aqui, meu amor - acariciou o rosto, depositando um beijo em suas bochechas.

\- Mamãe... - Sasuke fingia estar fraco.

\- Sim, meu amor?

\- Eu morri? - Sasuke deixou uma lagrima escapar pelo canto dos olhos. Pela primeira em sua vida, agradeceria por ter sido forçado a fazer aulas de teatro quando criança.

Mikoto arregalou os olhos, horrorizada, suas mãos fecharam em punho, reprimindo a raiva que fluía a ponto de deixar seu rosto vermelho.

\- O QUE ESTÃO ESPERANDO? CHAMEM UMA AMBULÂNCIA AGORA! ESPERA, CHAME O D.R HOUSE E AQUELE D.R RAY... E SÓ PARA GARANTIR CHAME CSI - clamou exasperada.

Médicos, enfermeiros e pacientes assistiam amedrontados, sem entender o que acontecia.

\- Veja mamãe, uma luz branca, que luz mais bonita - continuou com a atuação, mirando os olhos a lâmpada no teto.

\- NÃO SASUKE! Não vá para a luz, fique com a mamãe. Fique com a mamãe, ouviu? - gritou desesperada, com medo de perde-lo.

\- Mamãe, minha perna dói - choramingou - Não sei se aguento - mais lagrimas corriam pelos olhos de Sasuke, desta vez ele havia realmente caprichado, sua encenação ganharia o Oscar se fosse transmitida no cinema.

\- MEU DEUS! MEU BEBÊ VAI PERDER UMA PERNA! POR FAVOR MEU DEUS RANQUE MEUS BRAÇOS, MINHAS PERNAS, MAS DEIXE MEU FILHINHO PERFEITO - o exagero de Mikoto não só assustava os filhos como qualquer ser vivo, ninguém ousou interrompe-la, não se quisesse realmente viver. Naquele momento, porém, Itachi chegou trazendo o pai consigo. Ambos puderam ver as encenações de seu irmão que serviram apenas para enfurecer ainda mais Fugaku.

\- Mikoto, pare já com isso! - Proclamou em alto e bom som o patriarca da família.

\- Meu bebê precisa de mim. Não se meta Fugaku! - esbravejou de volta, como uma leoa.

\- Ele já não é mais um bebê a muito tempo, aliás, é um moleque irresponsável. Eu deveria dar uma surra por me causar tantos problemas.

\- NÃO OUSE TOCAR EM UM FIO DE CABELO DO MEU FILHO! - pronunciou furiosa.

\- É exatamente por isso que ele se tornou o que é hoje. Você o protege demais, mas hoje não, Mikoto. Hoje esse garoto vai aprender a ter responsabilidades, se tornara um adulto por bem ou por mal. - declarou furioso

\- O que você quer dizer com isso, Fugaku? - o encarou desconfiada - Você não está pensando em castigar nosso filho, não é? - o fuzilou furiosa - O mais importante é que ele está bem, carros são bens materiais, podemos comprar um novo!

\- Não é isso Mikoto.

\- NÃO É? ENTÃO QUE MOTIVO É BOM O SUFICIENTE PARA VOCÊ CASTIGAR O NOSSO FILHO POR UM ERRO BOBO? RESPONDE FUGAKU !

\- JÁ CHEGA! - grito, a ponto de calar a esposa.

Mikoto o encarou chocada, ele nunca havia gritado consigo.

\- Sasuke machucou uma garota. Os médicos não sabem ainda o que ela tem, mas me disseram que ela sofreu uma batida muito forte na cabeça que pode lhe causar danos graves e até permanentes.

\- Não, meu bebê não faria isso! - o defendeu.

\- Mas fez. A irresponsabilidade do seu filho machucou outra pessoa, Mikoto.

O silencio pairou no ambiente, ninguém ousou abrir a boca ao ouvir tal noticia, nenhum deles conseguia acreditae no que acabara de ouvir. Sasuke era o mais incrédulo, em momento algum ele quis que outra vida se envolvesse, ele sabia que havia batido em alguém, mas não imaginava que pudesse ter causado algo realmente grave na garota.

De repente Fugaku rompeu o silencio, causando nervosismo em todos.

\- Você terá que cuidar dela, Sasuke - anunciou.

\- Hã? Cuidar de quem? - questionou, confuso.

\- Da garota Sasuke, a garota que você quase matou - explicou, Itachi.

\- Por acaso eu tenho cara de médico?

\- Você tem razão, você não é. Mas se quiser continuar sendo um Uchiha você fará o que mandei - decretou.

\- Mãe - suplicou para a matriarca com seus olhinhos pidões.

\- Fugaku... - Mikoto estava sem ar, não podia acreditar nas palavras de seu marido.

\- O que eu disse já está dito Mikoto, Sasuke fez suas escolhas agora deverá arcar com as consequências! - declarou irredutível - Agora vamos embora.

Mikoto se sentia angustiada em ter que deixar seu filho no hospital, mas naquele momento seu marido precisa mais dela, Fugaku estava descontrolado e ela tinha medo do que ele poderia fazer.

\- Não se preocupe Sasuke, eu tentarei acalmar seu pai, enquanto isso fique aqui e quando se sentir melhor Itachi te levará para casa. - acariciou os fios desalinhados do filho para logo depositar um beijo em sua testa e seguir o marido.

Sasuke nada disse estava perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Além de mal poder andar teria que tomar conta de uma desconhecida, ele não cuidava nem mesmo de si imagina só de um outro ser humano. Bufou irritado, sua mente girava lhe causando uma tremenda dor de cabeça. Precisava relaxar ou pelo menos se distrair. Ao direcionar seus olhos ao corredor pode ver a enfermeira de poucos minutos atrás o observando.

\- Ei, enfermeira - a chamou, sua expressão maliciosa o denunciava descaradamente.

\- Sim docinho, o que deseja?

\- Que tal alguns cuidados exclusivos, hm?

\- Eu acho que...

\- Que a senhorita deveria voltar ao seu trabalho e parar de ouvir os flertes deste paciente - interrompeu Itachi recriminando a atitude de ambos.

\- Me desculpe - rapidamente a enfermeira saiu dali.

\- Você não tem um pingo de juízo - afirmou sentando-se ao lado do irmão emburrado.

\- Acabar com a diversão alheia também não lhe dá muita noção - resmungou.

\- Sasuke está mais do que na hora de crescer, se não aprender a ser responsável não será apenas o castigo que irá prejudicar sua vida perfeita, mas também sua carreira profissional.

\- Do que está falando?

\- Estagiário hoje, Presidente amanhã. Você sabe muito bem que apenas eu e você somos os únicos herdeiros daquela empresa e também sabe que estou apenas segurando as pontas até que você tenha idade suficiente para comandar.

\- Eu sei, seu sonho está a dezenas de milhas de altitude - se sentiu culpado naquele instante por atrapalhar os sonhos do irmão - Aeronáutica sempre foi seu sonho?

\- Sim, desde que me entendo por gente. Mas nosso pai não tem nem ideia disso - riu - Pense melhor, depois vá fazer uma visitinha a garota de cabelos róseos.

\- Ela tem o cabelo cor-de-rosa? - perguntou curioso.

\- Acho que sim, a cor me lembra algo...

\- Aposto que é tinta - desafio o irmão.

\- Não acho que seja, mas se perder a aposta terá que levar ela para jantar. - sorriu ao observar a expressão de desagrado do mais novo.

\- Eu nem a conheço e você já quer que eu saia com ela? - fez careta repudiando a ideia.

\- Sair com garotas desconhecidas nunca foi problema para você, mas se for assim, então... Se você perder terá que cuidar dela como o pai pediu. Sem objeções.

\- Está levando muito a sério essa desconhecida, mas não faz diferença, se eu ganhar quero algo mil vezes melhor. - um sorriso travesso surgiu em seus lábios - E quanto a cuidar da garota, até a mãe convencer o pai eu não tenho muita escolha.

-:Eu sei. No entanto, apostando, talvez amenize seu senso de obrigação - foi sarcástico - Mas então, o que seria sua escolha?

\- Seu Aston Martin - deliciou-se ao dizer e ver que itachi não havia gostado nem um pouco.

\- Pode ir tirando seu cavalinho da chuva, pois nem em sonhos eu te entrego meu bebê - alterou sua voz, seu carro era sua preciosidade e ninguém nunca tocaria se quer um dedo nele. itachi continha um cuidado exagerado e um amor completamente obsessivo pelo automóvel, tanto que ele jamais deu carona a ninguém, com muito ciúmes de que outras pessoas se sentissem tão apaixonadas quanto ele.

\- Itachi, você está parecendo com a mãe agora - assustado, Sasuke até se afastou um pouco daquele olhar psicótico lhe dava medo. Talvez ele fosse a salvação daquela família ou se não o único que não exalava loucura - Melhor a gente ir pra casa antes que você comece a segunda parte do show de exageros que a mãe iniciou.

\- Nada disso, vamos verificar a garota. depois vamos embora - se levantou e caminhou em direção a recepção, a entrada foi proibida para visitas, mas mesmo assim o Uchiha não desistiu - Anda Sasuke, com essa lerdeza vamos ser expulsos e eu não vou confirmar minha vitória.

\- Não sei se você se lembra, mas eu vou recobrar sua memória - mesmo mancando o moreno não deixava de tentar acompanhar o mais velho - Eu sofri um acidente, sabe, só me custou uma perna com alguns pontos e outros hematomas dolorosos.

\- Bem que poderia ser pontos na sua boca, não é? - não perdeu tempo em ser irônico - A garota deve estar bem pior, agora deixa de ser mole.

A contragosto Sasuke o seguiu, quando chegaram a frente do quarto entraram sorrateiramente encontrando-a conectada a alguns fios.

\- É esta? - Analisou-a curioso.

\- Sim, ela é bem bonita, não acha? - admirou a moça mesmo com alguns curativos em seu rosto e outros hematomas sobre os braços não deixava de ser bela.

\- Talvez, um tanto esquisita eu diria. Mas vamos ao que interessa!

\- Ok - itachi se aproximou da moça de madeixas rosadas e analisou-a superficialmente - Parece ser natural, ao meu ver.

\- Com ela dormindo será impossível descobrir e, aliás, ela me parece muito bem - não viu nada envolvido por gesso então concluiu que garota estava bem demais para que ficasse aos seus cuidados por muito tempo. Seus lábios curvaram-se em um pequeno sorriso, finalmente uma boa notícia.

\- Claro irmãozinho, uma pessoa estar inconsciente conectada a vários fios, com toda certeza está ótima. Idiota! - se segurou para não desferir um soco no mais novo. Nunca saberia se irmão era realmente um imbecil ou apenas fingia, porem preferia escolher a segunda opção, pelo bem de sua mãe.

\- Vamos embora.

\- Claro, seja gentil com ela.

\- Eu não perdi, você nem mesmo sabe se isso aí não é tinta.

\- Não é, e você perdeu. Boa sorte - saiu do quarto com um sorriso no rosto deixando o outro para trás.

\- Eu não... Itachi, Itachi volta aqui! Aff, que inferno. - gritou irritado - Tenho certeza que isso aí é tinta e das mais baratas. Garota esquisita - resmungou para si mesmo antes de deixar o quarto.


	4. Wrapped up

Capítulo 4

 ** _Na sua mão_**

Estava claro, claro até demais para Sakura, sua mãe sabia como a luz do dia incomodava seus olhos, mas mesmo assim, ela insistia em arrancar as cortinas do seu quarto.

Ao sentir seu cabelo ser puxado e umedecido, ela se sentiu feliz, nunca se cansaria da sensação de ter seu cãozinho bobo invadindo o quarto, tentando se alimentar de seus cachos cor de rosa. Como se um fleche de memoria atingisse sua cabeça, lembrou-se que seu cãozinho não estava mais entre eles, ele tinha fugido a mais ou menos um mês, então não poderia estar mastigando seu cabelo. Assustada, ela abriu os olhos lentamente, a principio não conseguia ver nada, tudo parecia mais claro que o normal, tudo que pode perceber foi uma mancha preta de onde ouvia uma voz máscula e desconhecida.

\- Fala serio, isso tem que ser tinta! Ninguém normal nasce com o cabelo rosa - disse, o homem que insistia analisar, curiosamente, a origem daquela cor exótica.

Incapaz de conter-se, Sakura gritou desesperada.

\- Shii. Isso aqui é um hospital, sabia? Você não pode ficar gritando toda vez que acorda - ele cobriu a boca dela com a própria mão.

Ela arrancou a mão de seu rosto, abrupta.

\- E você não pode mexer no cabelo de uma desconhecida enquanto ela dorme, sabia? Isso é invasão de privacidade - disse, ao empurrar ele para longe da cama.

\- Eu pedi permissão e como você não demonstrou objeção, segui em frente - deu de ombros enfiando suas mãos nos bolsos da calça.

\- Mas o que? Afinal de contas, quem é você e o que pensa que esta fazendo? - exigiu, sua expressão tornou séria.

\- Lá vamos nós de novo - revirou os olhos - Sou Sasuke, lembra ? E eu estou apenas tentando descobrir se seu cabelo é pintado ou não - indagou pegando uma mecha do fio róseo.

\- QUE? - bateu na mão dele o afastando dos seus cabelos - Mas era só o que me faltava. Um tarado invadir meu quarto para saber se meu cabelo é pintado - franziu o cenho, mal acreditando naquela história da carochinha - Vem cá, você não tem mais o que fazer, não?

\- Eu tenho, e é por isso mesmo que preciso saber se seu cabelo é natural ou não - insistiu.

Sakura sentiu algo escorrer por sua testa, não sabia o que era, mas aquilo serviu para aumentar ainda mais a sua apreensão.

\- O que você passou no meu cabelo? - entrou em desespero ao colocar as mãos sobre a cabeça.

\- Sei lá, era um frasco que tinha no banheiro, acho que é shampoo - disse despreocupado.

\- AI MEU DEUS! AI MEU DEUS! - gritou, levantou de supetão correndo para o banheiro.

Ela precisava achar esse tal frasco. Seja lá o que fosse aquilo que ele tinha passado em seu cabelo, ela sabia que não era shampoo, não tinha cheiro de shampoo. Seu corpo congelou, não podia acreditar no que estava vendo, aquele frasco vazio em cima da pia era um produto de limpeza. Seu corpo estremeceu por inteiro. Sakura saiu do banheiro e voou no pescoço daquele desconhecido, ela se sentia uma personagem de desenho animado enquanto estrangulava aquele rapaz. Seu momento de satisfação foi interrompido quando a porta do quarto foi aberta.

\- Sakura meu amor, você esta bem? - surpresa, estagnou diante da cena.

\- MAMÃE! - Sakura se lançou nos braços da matriarca enquanto as duas se abraçavam, Sasuke tentou fugir sorrateiramente, mas teve seu braço agarrado por um senhor alto e forte, com os olhos verdes iguais ao da doida que o estrangulava a poucos minutos.

\- Onde você pensa que vai ? - Faíscas saiam dos olhos daquele homem assustador. Sasuke se sentia assustado, nem mesmo os anos vividos ao lado de dona Mikoto haviam o preparado para aquilo.

\- Vou para... casa? - murmurou, incerto.

\- Não vai não. Até que eu saiba o que você estava fazendo no quarto da minha filha! - vociferou.

Sakura se soltou dos braços da mãe e foi em direção ao pai, seus olhos estavam cheios de água.

\- PAPAI! - o patriarca da família jogou o moreno numa poltrona ali perto e abriu os braços para receber sua filhinha.

\- Meu algodão doce, você está bem? - peguntou, preocupado, analisando minuciosamente.

\- Papai, eu estava com tanto medo. Quando acordei esse maluco estava no meu quarto, ele jogou limpador de piso no meu cabelinho - Sakura choramingava nos braços do pai.

No mesmo instante ele mirou o jovem.

\- Então você invadiu o quarto da minha filha e decidiu se aproveitar de uma garota inocente? - Seus olhos ardiam em fúria

\- INOCENTE ? - se segurou para não rir daquela calunia que acabara de ouvir - Será que ninguém viu que eu estava sendo estrangulado por essa louca?

\- Eu não sou louca. Pega ele papai! - ordenou ofendida.

\- E ainda chama meu algodão doce de louca? - rosnou entre dentes - Acho que você não tem amor a vida, não é rapaz.

Sasuke estava apavorado, ele sentia que sua vida estava se esvaindo, com toda certeza não escaparia vivo daquele quarto. Até que teve uma ideia.

\- Espera, espera! Será que antes eu poderia rezar? - aquela seria sua única chance, torcia para que o grandalhão fosse burro o bastante para acreditar em sua súbita ideia.

\- Rezar? - olhou desconfiado.

\- É, vamos lá, pelo menos me de uma chance de ir para o céu - implorou, esperançoso.

\- Muito bem, vá em frente. Depois não podem dizer que não fui misericordioso - o pai de Sakura deu de ombros.

\- Obrigado, senhor - Sasuke se ajoelhou no chão, ele precisava enrolar enquanto pensava em um jeito de fugir dali.

\- Vocês poderiam fechar os olhos? Vou pedir a Deus por suas vidas também - ele esperou com que todos executassem seu pedido. Sorriu vitorioso.

\- Claro - os três concordaram. Sasuke não sabia como aquilo estava funcionando, mas ele teria uma chance.

\- Querido Deus, peço ao senhor por essa família. Sei que fiz algo errado e que agora este simpático senhor me mandará para perto de ti, mas peço que não o castigue, ele está apenas cumprindo seu dever como pai - Sasuke se aproximava da porta, ele ia conseguir - Abençoe também a mente dele senhor, porque ele não passa de um... Bobalhão! - ao ver o patriarca da família se levantar, Sasuke saiu correndo pelos corredores do hospital, ele nem se lembrava mais que estava com a perna machucada tudo que queria era se afastar daquele bando de loucos. Enquanto corria desesperado, Sasuke olhou para trás e pode ver que aquele homem assustador ainda estava o perseguindo, logo depois seu corpo se chocou com algo ou melhor alguém. - Ai! - com colisão foi ao chão caindo de bunda.

\- Olá Sasuke, vejo que se sente bem melhor - Itachi o olhava de cima com um sorriso sínico nos lábios.

\-- Itachi ? Estou salvo, obrigado Deus! - agradeceu, agarrado as pernas do irmão.

\- Salvo de que? - indagou, confuso.

\- Daquilo - apontou para o homem enfurecido que vinha pelo mesmo caminho enquanto se escondia atrás de Itachi, mas já era tarde demais o homem estava bem a sua frente

\- Senhor Haruno - o cumprimentou, surpreendendo o mais novo.

\- Itachi - acenou com a cabeça.

\- Vejo que meu irmãozinho já esta lhe dando trabalho - riu apontando para trás, onde Sasuke se escondia.

\- O QUE? - gritou ofendido - Eu é que estava sendo perseguido. Eu que quase fui assassinado! - se defendeu, irritado por ouvir tal calunia.

\- Sinto muito Itachi, não sabia que esse era seu irmão - se desculpou.

Mas Sasuke viu que em seu olhar não continha um único pingo de arrependimento.

\- Está tudo bem, se você chegou a tal ponto é porque meu irmãozinho aqui com certeza fez algo - tentou amenizar a situação, pois a expressão de Kizashi não era nada boa.

\- AH, NÃO! - Sasuke estava enfurecido ele sentia que aquele devia ser o dia de chatear o Sasuke - Tá legal, será que vocês podem me dizer de onde se conhecem?

\- Nós conhecemos daqui mesmo - respondeu com simplicidade.

\- Daqui? - franziu o cenho confuso.

\- Isso mesmo, papai me deixou encarregado de contar ao Senhor e a Senhora Haruno o que você tinha feito e pedir permissão a eles para que você seja o guarda costa da filha deles.

\- E nos aceitamos - indagou o Haruno.

\- ACEITARAM ? - arregalou os olhos surpreso - Vocês são loucos? Quase me matou só porque estava mexendo no cabelo da sua filha e, agora permite que um desconhecido cuide dela?

\- Você estava mexendo no cabelo dela, Sasuke ? - perguntou Itachi atônito.

\- Eu precisava saber se era natural, ué - deu de ombros emburrado.

\- Serio? Você pensou em perguntar pra ela? - disse o obvio.

\- Hm - Sasuke fazia bico, com certeza ele havia pensado nisso, em algum momento que não se lembrava agora, mas pensou.

\- Bem, agora que tudo está esclarecido, precisamos voltar ao quarto da minha toda certeza ela não irá gostar da ideia - pronunciou Kizashi.

\- Por mim tudo bem ficar longe daquela doida, eu até ficaria muito mais feliz, se quer saber - comentou Sasuke dando alguns tapinhas no ombro do Haruno, ao receber um olhar amedrontador, rapidamente se afastou.

\- Não escute este tolo senhor Haruno, ele ainda não sabe o que diz - Itachi aproximou-se dando leves tapinhas sobre a cabeça do irmão, assim bagunçando ainda mais seus cabelos.

\- Tolo? Eu sou seu irmão! - argumentou incrédulo por ser rebaixado.

\- Cala boca, quer ir toma cafezinho com Deus mais cedo? Olha que dessa vez você não tem mais nenhuma vida para gastar - sussurrou baixo para que o Haruno não escutasse.

\- Tolo eu seria se aceitasse ficar ao lado daquela maluca 24h por dia - sua voz alterou tamanha era sua raiva.

\- Escutei algo sobre 24hs por dia - disse Kizashi virando-se para ambos os morenos que o seguiam.

\- Sim, é que o Sasuke teve a incrível ideia de se disponibilizar para a sua filha 24h por dia, assim a qualquer momento que ela precisar, olha só - trouxe um Sasuke assustado para ficar entre eles - Ele estará lá.

\- Cuidar do meu algodão doce o tempo todo é ? - murmurou interessado - Conseguiria afastar qualquer marmanjo que tentasse se aproximar?

\- Claro, claro. Meu irmãozinho aqui fez Judô, Karatê, Kung fu, sumo e tudo que o senhor quiser. O grande Sasuke aqui é especialista em qualquer luta. - disse todo convencido.

\- Itachi você fumou? - sussurrou incrédulo - Sou especialista em que criatura? Só se for em levantamento de garfo e faca - balançou a cabeça negativamente - Por que esta inventando tudo isso?

\- Fica quieto, estou tentado consertar suas besteiras - contrapôs.

\- Eu não vou fica quieto coisa nenhuma, muito menos cuidar de uma melequenta vinte e qua... - sua boca foi coberta pela mão do mais velho, tentou se soltar mas não conseguiu.

\- Meu irmãozinho está um pouco agitado - forçou um sorriso amarelo.

\- Sasuke o olhou irritadiço.

\- Tudo bem, assim acho que ficarei mais tranquilo - Kizashi ainda não confiava naqueles Uchiha, mas mais tarde prepararia seu teste e se o mesmo passasse aí sim poderia cuidar de sua pequena flor.

\- Itachi - o chamou entre dentes após ser solto - Espere só, vou contar tudo pra mamãe - saiu dali furioso, procuraria por uma praça de alimentação ou qualquer coisa, mas não voltaria para aquele quarto.

Sakura já estava de volta a cama, quando viu seu pai entrar no quarto acompanhado de um moreno muito bonito que a fez lembrar de matar um certo alguém, porém o homem que estava ali não parecia um babaca, ele tinha belas marquinhas em baixo dos olhos que lembraram de um gatinho dorminhoco, provavelmente, tal visão era causada pelos fortes remédios que estava tomado.

\- Sakura minha pequena, este aqui é Itachi Uchiha - o patriarca os apresentou.

\- Olá senhorita Haruno - pronunciou o Uchiha com um sorriso de canto.

\- Oi Itachi, é um prazer conhece-lo. Me chame apenas de Sakura - ela puxou o lençol para esconder o rubor que tomava conta de suas bochechas.

\- Agora que já se conhecem, precisamos conversar minha filha - sua expressão se tornou seria e ela soube que tratava de algo importante

\- O que houve papai ? Eu fiz algo de errado? - perguntou assustada.

\- Claro que não minha princesinha, você não fez nada. A questão é que eu e sua mãe conversamos e concordamos que você não pode ficar sozinha até se recuperar totalmente e infelizmente não poderemos ficar o tempo todo ao seu lado. O senhor Uchiha ofereceu os serviços de sua família para nos ajudar com isso, como um pedido de desculpas por um de seus membros terem sido o causador do acidente - explicou com cautela.

\- Entendo, não acho que isso seja necessário papai, mas se for para vocês ficarem tranquilos eu aceito. - sorriu direcionando seus olhos ao moreno alto e sensual - Tem a minha permissão para tomar conta de mim, Itachi - pronunciou com as bochechas ruborizadas.

\- Obrigado Sakura, fico honrado, mas devo dizer que não serei eu a cuidar da senhorita, e sim meu irmão mais novo - Itachi se sentia envergonhado com os olhares vindos das mulheres da família Haruno - Espere só um momento que irei chama-lo - se retirou do quarto às pressas.

｡･ﾟﾟ･｡｡･ﾟﾟ･｡｡･ﾟﾟ･｡｡･ﾟﾟ・。

Somente quando se sentou e ficou quieto que sentiu suas perna dolorida latejar, sua cabeça também doía, tanto que mal poderia suportar. Assim que a moça colocou o café sobre o balcão tomou um generoso gole sentindo o líquido fumegante queimar na garganta. Observou bem aquele local e, nada lhe pareceu muito interessante, além das enfermeiras gostosas passeando de mini-vestidos brancos ou doutoras extremamente sexys caminhando sensualmente com seus jalecos.

\- EI TEME! - imediatamente se virou debruçando-se sobre o balcão, tentou inutilmente esconder seu rosto, o que não deu nem um pouco certo. - EI TEME! SOUBE QUE SOFREU UM ACIDENTE, VOCÊ TA BEM?

\- Se você parar de gritar, eu vou estar ótimo - resmungou.

\- Ah, é. Força do hábito - riu com uma das mãos sobre a nuca.

\- O que veio fazer aqui ? - perguntou apenas por perguntar.

\- Vim visitar minha amiga, parece que ela não está muito bem. Os pais dela estão lá no quarto, então assim que eles saírem eu vou ver ela - disse todo sorridente.

\- Hm. E ela é gatinha, tipo.. - perguntou interessado, desenhando com as mãos no ar as curvas de um violão.

\- Claro, claro. Ela é perfeita, pode ser comparada a um anjo - seus olhos brilharam enquanto sua mente imaginava cada detalhe.

\- Interessante - sorriu malicioso - Posso ir com você? - finalmente algo que o agradasse naquele lugar.

\- Pode, acho que vocês se darão muito bem, ela conquista qualquer pessoa. Pode acreditar - declarou.

Sasuke morria de rir, por dentro, claro, se não fossem amigos por anos acharia a ingenuidade do loiro uma grande farsa e muito bem feita, mas não, Naruto Uzumaki realmente era um tapado.


	5. Dangerous

Capítulo 5

 ** _Perigoso_**

Sasuke seguia Naruto pelos corredores e mesmo achando tudo familiar demais deu pouca importância para tal ideia, afinal ele estava em um hospital tudo por ali devia ser parecido. Antes de entrar no quarto viu o irmão vindo em sua direção.

\- Ah, Sasuke, que bom que esta aqui. Eu já estava indo procura-lo. Sakura este é o meu irmão, Sasuke - os apresentou.

\- Muito prazer Sasuke eu so- - Sakura virou-se lentamente, quando focou seus olhos no moreno, sentiu seu corpo queimar - Você esta de brincadeira? Com tanta gente no mundo e tinha que ser irmão desse cara? Esqueçam o que eu disse, não topo mais esse acordo - indignada, mal poderia acreditar que aquele ser imbecil seria o seu guarda costas.

\- Bem, se é assim, vamos embora Itachi - assim como a Haruno, Sasuke também estava indignado.

Como pode se esquecer de perguntar pelo nome da criatura que Naruto diz ser um anjo em forma de gente? Aquela ali estaria mais para uma diabinha que veio para azucrinar as ideias e acabar com sua vida majestosa.

\- Nada disso Sasuke, o pai disse, ou você faz o que ele mandou ou é melhor nem voltar para casa - alertou.

\- Mais que saco - bufou de insatisfação.

Naruto estava perdido, ele não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo, mas o que quer que tenha sido devia ser grave, ele nunca tinha vista Sakura tão nervosa antes.

\- Sakura-chan? - disse o loiro receoso

\- Oi Naruto - como se todo os seus problemas estivessem evaporado, ela abriu um sorriso radiante - Desculpe, eu não tinha te visto - se sentiu envergonhada.

\- Tudo bem. Eu só vim ver como você esta - a correspondeu com um grande sorriso.

\- Ah, eu estou bem, mas ficarei melhor ainda assim que este senhor, sair do meu quarto! - olhou irritadiça de esgueira em direção ao Uchiha mais novo

\- Você esta falando do teme do Sasuke, Sakura-chan? - o loiro franziu o cenho intercalando seu olhar de um para o outro

\- Desse mesmo! - cruzou os braços emburrada.

\- Mas o que ele fez? - não estava entendo nada, não via motivo algum para Sakura odiar tanto assim seu amigo. Eles nem mesmo se conheciam, ou era o que achava.

\- Bem, além dele me atropelar e a família dele querer me torturar, obrigando a abrigar este ser na minha casa e tê-lo como guarda costas - Sakura estava enfurecida, não havia absurdo maior do que aquilo.

\- QUE? O TEME PERVERTIDO DO SASUKE VAI FICAR NA SUA CASA? - Naruto gritava sem parar, aquilo era loucura. Era como oferecer um grande pedaço de carne a um leão faminto, mas pensando bem, não foi uma boa imaginar um Sasuke esfomeado atacando sua Sakura-chan. Isso seria canibalismo não é? - EU NÃO ACREDITO. VOCÊS FICARAM MALUCOS ? - Naruto andava de um lado para o outro inconformado com tal ideia.

Os grito do loiro hiperativo podiam ser ouvidos por todo o hospital, o que logo acabou por despertar a atenção das enfermeiras, que foram até o quarto pedir para que ele se retirasse do recinto. Sakura com medo que o único que parecia ter sanidade naquele lugar lhe abandonasse, se agarrou na cintura do loiro e o segurou com todas as suas forças como se ele fosse um ursinho de pelúcia.

\- Sakura chan... Eu não... Eu não consigo... Respirar - tal abraço foi tão apertado que Naruto acabou por desmaiar pela falta de ar.

Enquanto as enfermeiras tentavam socorrer o loiro que agora se encontrava caído no chão do quarto, uma bela mulher de longos cabelos loiros e seios avantajados entrou no quarto.

\- Boa tarde, eu sou Tsunade Senju e serei a médica responsável por Sakura Haruno - informou com seriedade.

\- Ah, Boa tarde - Sakura sorriu gentilmente para mulher que estava á sua frente.

\- Vejo que as coisas aqui estão bem animadas, não é? - antes mesmo de chegar ao corredor ouvia-se gritos e mais gritos vindo daquele quarto. Veio o mais rápido possível imaginando ser algo terrível - Agora entendo o motivo de tantos cochichos correndo pelo hospital - observou os componentes que ocupavam aquele lugar e se sentiu aliviada por quase todos estarem em perfeito estado.

Sakura se sentia envergonhada, mas preferiu não falar nada, ela sabia que em todos os lugares que ia acabava virando noticia, seja por causa de seus estranhos cabelos cor-de-rosa ou pela energia e carinho exagerada que sua família e o amigo demonstravam por ela. A bela loira fazia anotações em um tipo de ficha, todos a olhavam esperando por uma reação.

\- Primeiro, eu quero que volte para cama senhorita Haruno, ainda esta em repouso absoluto - ordenou sem retirar seus olhos do que escrevia. Sakura seguiu as ordens acomodando-se na cama novamente, sua mãe a cobriu e depositou um beijo em sua testa. Cada movimento foi observado por Sasuke, que achava tudo a maior babaquice - Muito bem - os olhos cor de avelã da doutora vasculharam o local - Quero que permaneça aqui apenas familiares, o restante darei meio minuto para cair fora daqui - foi autoritária. Sasuke foi o primeiro a sair dali levando consigo o amigo que aos poucos recobrava a consciência. Logo mais apenas os pais da rosada permaneceram.

\- Doutora, como esta meu bebê? - perguntou Mebuki acariciando os cabelos da filha. Tsunade revirou os olhos recriminando o tratamento mimado.

\- Pelo o que me consta não houve grandes danos. Alguns pontos foram feitos no lado direito do crânio, alguns arranhões nas bochechas, braços e pernas, nada que deva se preocupar - explicou. Sakura levou as mãos a cabeça procurando pelo corte, não parecia tão grande ao toca-lo.

\- A senhora disse pontos no crânio? A que profundidade foi o corte? Quantos pontos fizeram? Demorará para cicatrizar? - Kizashi alavancou uma enxurrada de perguntas, preocupava-se de maneira imensurável.

\- Se acalme, querido - sua esposa tentou conforta-lo.

\- Peço que mantenha a calma, como já havia dito não há necessidade para preocuparem-se, sua filha esta perfeitamente bem - os tranquilizou - Farei um ultimo check up com a solicitação de um encefalograma, se tudo ocorrer bem em dois dias estará de alta.

\- O que é este ence... Ence... Ah! isso ai que você falou - perguntou Sakura curiosa, pois se dependesse dos seus pais por orgulho não perguntariam nunca e morreriam sem saber.

\- Encefalograma é um exame cerebral onde analisaremos minuciosamente se realmente não houve danos internos - procurou explicar da melhor forma para que pudessem entender.

\- Ufa, eu estava achando que era outra coisa - suspirou aliviado o patriarca, chamando a atenção dos demais.

\- O que achou que era papai? - Sakura observou seu pai ficar vermelho e soube que o mesmo estava constrangido.

\- Nada minha filha, não é nada - sorriu amarelo levando uma de suas mãos a nuca - O importante é que logo sairá daqui e poderemos ir todos para casa.

\- Mas eu quero saber o qu...

\- Vamos Mebuki, desculpe filha, papai precisa voltar para o trabalho - a rosada fez um bico enorme e cruzou os braços emburrada.

\- Meu bebê, a noite irei trazer roupinhas limpinhas, e tudo que precisar, tudo bem? - murmurou carinhosa, Sakura assentiu positivamente - Mamãe vai, mas mamãe?

\- Volta - completou a frase sorridente, amava seus pais e a forma como eles a tratavam.

\- Obrigada Doutora Senju - agradeceu a matriarca Haruno.

\- Não há de que - sorriu minimamente. Os Harunos em seguida foram embora deixando Sakura a sós com a medica - Bem, já irei. Qualquer coisa peça para uma enfermeira me chamar.

\- Doutora, eu não disse nada mas, eu quero fazer uma pergunta - disse receosa.

\- Pergunte - a observou atenta.

\- E se hipoteticamente eu não se lembrar de nada do que ocorreu ontem, é normal? - se sentia com medo, mas sabia que havia algo de errado com ela.

\- Pelo fato de ter batido a cabeça muito forte, sim, podemos considerar normal - respondeu analisando-a.

\- Hã, e se também não me lembrar de nada de antes de ontem, é normal também, não é? - suas mãos suavam frio, se sentia inquieta.

\- Sakura, qual a sua ultima lembrança? - preocupou-se, precisava o mais rápido possível dos exames.

\- Me lembro de estar terminando o colegial - murmurou. Como um toque para a realidade seus olhos se arregalaram subitamente - Quantos anos... Quantos anos eu tenho agora? - estava desesperada. Assistiu muitos doramas e leu muitas fanfictions onde a mocinha perdia a memoria e sempre se esquecia do seu amado e de que eram casados. Se esquecia de seus momentos juntos, de todo sofrimento que passou para estar junto ao amor da sua vida. Sua mente vagou diretamente a imagem do moreno babaca que estava em seu quarto quando acordou - Não, isso não! - sussurrou para si mesma - Eu nunca me apaixonaria por um idiota como ele... Ou me apaixonaria? - balançou a cabeça negativamente - Não, ele não!

\- Sakura - Tsunade a olhava sem entender nada - Esta tudo bem? Sente alguma dor? - preocupou-se.

\- Desculpe, estou bem - murmurou sem graça.

\- Muito bem. Na sua ficha consta 19 anos e... - parou de falar quando viu a rosada pular da cama e se ajoelhar no chão.

\- Obrigada meu Deus, valeu mesmo, fico te devendo essa - fez seu agradecimento e voltou a cama.

\- Bem - a loira ficou um pouco perdida depois da súbita ação - Parece que não se lembra apenas de acontecimentos recentes, vou analisar os exames assim terei um diagnostico mais amplo. Descanse e não se preocupe, ok?

\- Tá, mas isso é muito grave? - pedir para não se preocupar foi mesmo que dizer o contrario, já estava preocupada e como muito medo, se sentia assustada.

\- Veremos em dois dias. Pedirei para lhe trazerem algo para comer - avisou saindo do quarto.

Sakura finalmente estava sozinha. Seus pensamentos foram tantos que acabou caindo no sono. Seus olhos se abriram e logo soube que estava sonhando. Se encontrava em uma praia deserta, já era noite e somente a luz do luar iluminava aquele local.

\- Pode se esticar ou emaranhar-se mas nunca se quebrara - não soube como nem quando, mas uma menininha de longos fios negros surgiu caminhando ao seu lado.

\- Do que esta falando? - a menininha a olhou com seus grandes olhos negros e sorriu.

\- O fio vermelho, ele pode se esticar ou emaranhar-se mas nunca se quebrara - repetiu mais uma vez.

\- Fio vermelho? - não estava entendo nada do que aquela garotinha queria dizer.

\- Sim, este aqui - segurou em sua mão a erguendo para que visualizasse melhor. Havia uma linha amarrada ao seu dedo mindinho. Estranhou ao ver aquilo, nem mesmo havia sentido nada. - Mas como... ? - ao olhar ao seu redor não havia mais ninguém, a menina simplesmente desapareceu. Observou atentamente aquele fio, ele era longo e parecia indicar algum caminho. Decidiu prosseguir, queria descobrir onde ele a levaria. Ao longe avistou um pontinho que aos poucos formava uma silhueta. Seu ritmo diminuiu ao ver que era um homem de costas para si, em seu dedo mindinho se encontrava amarrado a outra ponta do fio. De repente o homem começou a correr, voltando a esticar a linha que havia entre eles. Sakura o seguiu e ao longe o viu ser abraçado por uma mulher. Não conseguia ver seus rostos, mas se sentia curiosa. Ele a girava no ar, pareciam muito felizes. Em um momento o homem parou tudo e olhou para trás onde Sakura estava, seu rosto ainda não era nítido. O tal homem iniciou uma caminhada em sua direção logo começou a correr. Sakura estranhou quando seu corpo moveu-se sozinho e correu também. Seu coração batia descompassado, sem entender absolutamente nada sua visão escureceu.

Ofegante Sakura acordou, colocou uma mão sobre o peito e sentou-se buscando por ar.

\- O fio vermelho do amor. Isso é a maior baboseira que já li - resmungou o Uchiha chamando a atenção da rosada.

\- O que você... O que você disse? - seus olhos quase saltavam da órbita.

\- Cara, você só dorme. Que tédio - reclamou.

\- Isso ai que você acabou de dizer...

\- Mas uma das bilhões de mensagens que recebo de garotas que nem mesmo conheço - disse sem tirar os olhos do celular moderno - Sabe, as garotas deveriam se dar conta que nenhuma frasezinha romântica enviada as oito da manhã conquista um cara. - disse chamando a atenção da Haruno. Sakura direcionou seus olhos a janela, havia amanhecido. Mas mesmo assim se sentia tão cansada. Se espreguiçou e finalmente deu ouvidos ao que aquele garoto estranho, mas extremamente bonito dizia - Homem só gosta daquilo que pode preencher as mãos, a boca e proporcionar muito prazer - sorriu malicioso.

\- Nunca ouvi tanta hipocrisia em uma única frase - pela primeira vez Sasuke a olhou. Sakura se assustou ao ver aqueles olhos negros mais uma vez - Quem é você? - balbuciou. O moreno arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, logo revirou os olhos entediado.

\- Meu nome não é tão difícil assim para você não se lembrar, talvez eu devesse escrever nessa sua testa grande - não queria ser rude, mas já estava de saco cheio de ouvir a mesma pergunta toda vez que ela acordava.

\- Idiota - gritou o assustando - Eu acordo neste lugar estranho e tudo que encontro é um babaca mesquinho que eu nem mesmo conheço - começou a chorar, seus soluços ficavam cada vez mais frequentes - Eu quero a minha mãe - lagrimas grossas rolavam por ser rosto. Sasuke se afastou com medo, não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo com aquela louca. Como um relâmpago o nome de seu irmão surgiu em sua mente, rapidamente saiu do quarto em busca do único que talvez pudesse ajuda-lo.

｡･ﾟﾟ･｡｡･ﾟﾟ･｡｡･ﾟﾟ･｡｡･ﾟﾟ・。

Nos dias que permaneceu ali, Itachi toda manhã ia ao hospital para visitar tanto o irmão quanto a Haruno. Por algum tipo de milagre sua mãe não voltou mais ali. No entanto ligava a cada dez minutos fazendo todo tipo de pergunta para o caçula, coincidentemente chegou no momento em que acontecia.

\- Mãe eu estou bem e não, eu não fui pervertido com aquela louca - revirou os olhos entediado - Claro que sou homem mãe - alterou sua voz indignado - Mãe. Mãe para de fala e me escuta, caralho - um bico emburrado se formou em seus lábios, havia levado uma bronca - Tá, tá me desculpa. Que? Eu não vou falar isso! Mas mãe... - suas bochechas coraram - Me perdoa mãezinha, vou desliga, tchau - suspirou, quando olhou ao redor muitas enfermeiras e pacientes femininas olhavam para ele.

\- Ele é tão fofo - disse uma enfermeira.

\- Da vontade de apertar as bochechas e levar pra casa - disse outra.

Sasuke abaixo a cabeça constrangido e saiu rapidamente dali. Se não fosse as manias de sua mãe não estaria passando por isso.

\- Por que esta perambulando pelo hospital? - se assustou ao ver Itachi parado logo atrás.

\- Ainda bem que te achei, aquela garota, acho que ela enlouqueceu de vez.

\- Me diz que você não aprontou de novo! - Itachi o puxou pela camisa aproximando seus rostos. Sasuke o olhou confuso.

\- Ei, eu não fiz nada, tá legal - se soltou estranhando o irmão ter se irritado tão facilmente, pois ele sempre foi a calmaria em pessoa - Aquela doida acordou e começou a falar coisas sem sentido, eu não sei o que houve pra ela chorar e gritar sem motivo.

\- Sem motivo? Sasuke se você fez algo para aquela menina, eu juro que não vou te deixar em paz - ameaçou, serio - Olha só, por sua culpa a mãe não larga do meu pé, a preocupação dela esta até mesmo irritando o pai - se sentia cansado, sempre tinha que cuidar de tudo - Ela não come direito, não dorme e...

\- E não para de ligar. Eu sei, eu sei - resmungou - Se sabe que ela é dramática.

\- Ela esta preocupada, cabeça oca - deu um tapa na nuca do mais novo caminhando em direção do quarto da Haruno.

Sasuke praguejou e o xingou de tudo que se pode imaginar, baixinho claro, não queria irrita-lo ainda mais. A contragosto o seguiu de volta ao quarto da estranha de cabelos róseos que tanto o irritava.

Ao abrir a porta tudo se encontrava em absoluto silêncio, uma enfermeira terminava de checar o soro e encaminhava-se para a saída.

\- Com licença eu sou...

\- Itachi Uchiha, acho que todos já sabem que os irmãos Uchihas estão aqui. Sou Shizune - apresentou-se - E este deve ser o inconsequente Sasuke - sorriu observando a expressão emburrada do moreno.

\- Sim, é ele mesmo - concordou - Peço desculpas, meu irmão quem deveria estar cuidando da senhorita Haruno.

\- Tudo bem, desta vez tudo que ele poderia ter feito era chamar uma enfermeira. Sakura não pode se agitar, esta em repouso absoluto. - explicou. Sakura havia adormecido novamente - Apliquei um calmante em seu soro, ela irá dormir por um bom tempo. Bem já vou indo, espero que tome conta dela desta vez.- mirou seus olhos em Sasuke, logo saindo do quarto.

\- Ó Mulherzinha chata - reclamou se sentado na poltrona.

\- Eu preciso ir para empresa, Sasuke.

\- Se eu precisar eu ligo pra você, já sei - retirou o celular do bolso para se distrair.

\- Não, resolva sozinho - soou ríspido, assustando o mais novo. Sua expressão era seria, o que significava que não estava para brincadeira - Cuide-se - saiu deixando um Sasuke surpreso para trás.

｡･ﾟﾟ･｡｡･ﾟﾟ･｡｡･ﾟﾟ･｡｡･ﾟﾟ・。

Sasuke sentia todo o seu corpo doer, também depois de passar a noite naquela cadeira de hospital não podia ser diferente, ele não sabia quanto tempo aquela brincadeira idiota de seu pai duraria, mas era o suficiente para deixa-lo mal humorado. Enquanto abria os olhos lentamente pode perceber que já era dia, era fácil notar o sol entrando no quarto por meio das cortinas brancas, porém o que realmente o incomodava era o silêncio, depois de conviver com aquela louca por poucos dias, ele sabia que, quando ela está quieta não era um bom sinal.

\- Cadê ela? - de parou com a cama vazia, levantou e olhou o banheiro também - Que fique claro, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso - declarou a si mesmo.

Realizou a higiene matinal, já que seu irmão fez a gentileza, ou não, de levar algumas coisas para lá. Ao terminar desceu para a lanchonete, ele precisava de um café quentinho. Depois de comprar tudo que precisava, voltou para o quarto, caso ela não estivesse lá estava decidido a ir para casa e dizer ao pai que a esquisita tinha fugido. Enquanto subia as escadas ouviu vozes conhecidas vindo do corredor, o choro de alguém sobressaia, mas o que lhe chamou a atenção foi a menção do sobrenome.

\- Entenda senhor e senhora Haruno, eu não posso fazer nada quanto a isso - explicou com passividade.

\- Como não? você é medica, não é? Você tem que salvar a nossa filha! - vociferou a plenos pulmões.

Sasuke se posicionou de frente para porta e por um vidro que havia nela pode observar que a família Haruno era quem estava naquela sala acompanhados da Doutora Tsunade. O clima na sala parecia pesado, tão pesado que fez o Uchiha se arrepiar. O casal estavam abraçados e Sakura parecia paralisada deitada em uma pequena maca, ela olhava insistentemente para o teto á medida que lágrimas escorriam por seus olhos.

Será que ninguém percebia o quão amedrontada ela está?

As mãos do Uchiha fecharam em punho, atento ao que a medica continuou a dizer.

\- Eu compreendo o que estão sentindo. Entretanto, há coisas que nem mesmo a medicina pode fazer. Além do mais, eu não sei o quanto o cérebro de Sakura foi danificado, não sei até que ponto pode ir esse dano.

\- Como assim não sabe?- A matriarca da família era a única capaz de falar naquele momento.

\- Como disse senhora Haruno, sua filha sofreu danos no cérebro, causando a perca aleatória de algumas lembranças. Pode ser permanentes ou não. Não sabemos como afetará a vida dela daqui por diante. Cada cérebro funciona de uma forma, não há como prever. Tudo o que podemos fazer é esperar para ver o que acontece - explicou, categórica.

\- ESPERAR? VOCÊ QUER DIZER QUE NÃO PODEMOS FAZER NADA ENQUANTO O CÉREBRO DA MINHA FILHA DECIDE SE VAI OU NÃO SE RECUPERAR ? - exasperada, Mebuki desvencilhou dos braços do marido e avançou até a mesa da médica.

\- Sinto muito. Marcarei acompanhamento constante, assim que tiver algum sinal de que algo pode ser feito, levarei Sakura a cirurgia de emergência - foi firme em suas palavras. Mebuki finalmente pareceu não ter mais forçar, desatando a chorar, foi amparada pelo marido, em seguida ambos os pais abraçaram a filha compartilhando de sua dor.

Desolada, Sakura chorou, gritou e amaldiçoou a tudo, e a todos. O pranto ecoou copiosamente, transmitindo o desespero de uma ferida, destroçada, com sonhos perdidos e sem esperança.


	6. Demons

Capítulo 6

Demônios

O sol brilhava do lado de fora, a brisa suave brincava com os fios negros enquanto Sasuke se mantinha sentado na grama do jardim dos fundos do hospital. Durante alguns minutos permitiu que o vazio tomasse conta de seus pensamentos, ele estava cansado, sua vida girou 180 graus em tempo recorde, tanto que, mal conseguiu processar os acontecimentos. O medo sucumbia seu ser. não sabia o que fazer, para onde ir. Sentia o peso imensurável da culpa. Fechou os olhos por um instante, refletindo sobre tudo que ouviu a respeito do diagnostico de Sakura.

Alguém tocou seu ombro, de repente, o trazendo de volta.

\- Vejo que resolveu tirar um cochilo em um ótimo lugar - comentou, se sentando ao lado do irmão.

\- Acho que ao menos isso eu posso fazer, não é? Ou você e o papai pretendem controlar isso também? - replicou, descontando parcela da raiva.

\- Não estamos controlando nada Sasuke, apenas deixamos você resolver seus problemas - respondeu brando.

\- É? Mas eu não pedi por isso! - encarou o irmão que, não conseguia parar de rir - Disse algo engraçado?

\- Você já é grande demais para fazer manha - disse, em seguida levou o dedo indicador e médio tocando a testa do mais novo.

\- Não é manha. Afinal, o que veio fazer aqui? - mudou o foco, já que o irmão jamais o entenderia.

\- Trouxe suas coisas.

\- Minhas coisas?

\- Sim. A não ser que você queira andar pelado pela casa dos Harunos ou então, talvez você prefira usar as roupas de hospital, tenho certeza que o senhor Haruno iria adorar ver você desfilando pela casa dele com seu bumbum branquelo à amostra - ergueu a barra do pedaço de pano, provocando-o.

Sasuke revidou com um tapa em sua mão.

\- Pois saiba você, Itachi, que o Haruno ficaria honrado de ver meu bumbum pela casa dele, meu bumbum é lindo. - vangloriou-se.

Logo caíram na gargalhada, ambos não puderam deixar de imaginar a reação do Haruno se visse Sasuke daquela maneira.

Quando o riso cessou, Sasuke percebeu que o irmão estava com uma embalagem colorida nas mãos, o que parecia ser um presente.

\- Então você arrumou alguma namoradinha e não me falou é? Seu garanhão! Trouxe até presentinho - bagunçou o cabelo do mais velho, feliz em ver que finalmente havia alguém que ele gostava.

\- Namorada? isso é pra você! - tirou as mãos do outro, irritado com a petulância.

\- Pra mim? Eu sempre soube que você tinha uma queda por mim. Espero que seja um diamante, você não está tentando conquistar o grande Uchiha com um presente qualquer, né? - piscou os olhos enquanto fazia biquinho.

\- Você é realmente um idiota, abra logo isso - Itachi virou o rosto para o outro lado, não queria que Sasuke o visse corado, Itachi era tímido e não gostava de falar de garotas e as maneiras de seduzir, mesmo quando se tratava de brincadeiras do mais jovem.

\- Uma câmera? Mas o que eu vou fazer com uma câmera? - observou o objeto sem entender o motivo para ganhar aquilo.

\- Talvez possa utilizar para tirar fotos - disse o óbvio.

\- Por que será que não pensei nisso? - o olhou de esgueira emburrado - Será por que não tenho interesse em sair por ai tirando fotos? - revirou os olhos.

\- Não seja assim, Sasuke. Você vai ver, pode ser uma maneira divertida de se distrair. - deu dois tapinhas sobre o ombro do irmão - Agora eu tenho que ir, já está na hora de voltar á empresa.

Assim que Itachi foi embora, encarou mais uma vez o objeto em suas mãos. Nunca entendeu os enigmas do irmão e a maneira como agia, ás vezes ele parecia tomar o papel de pai e esquecer da própria juventude.

Balançou a cabeça, dissipando seus pensamentos. Por fim, decidiu não se preocupar, seria melhor retornar ao quarto. O vento aos poucos soprou gélido e sua porta dos fundos estava desprotegida.

｡･ﾟﾟ･｡｡･ﾟﾟ･｡｡･ﾟﾟ･｡｡･ﾟﾟ・。

A noite havia chegado tão rápido que nem mesmo percebeu. Ela estava frágil, perdida e tão confusa que tinha medo de cair no sono, pois agora sabia, que ao acordar não se lembraria mais dos momentos vividos em sua vida recentemente. Desde que voltou para o quarto deitou-se em posição fetal e permaneceu até o exato momento. Virou-se na cama direcionando seus olhos ao teto branco, tudo ali era branco.

\- Odeio branco - murmurou entediada. Sua voz soou rouca, a garganta estava seca.

Aposto que sua cor favorita é rosa - os olhos esmeraldinos focaram no moreno encostado no batente da porta.

\- Talvez - não sentia forças nem mesmo para enxotar o intrometido.

\- Então qual é? - realmente não tinha nada mais interessante para fazer, preferia chatear Naruto, mas o mesmo já havia ido embora. Sem mais opções, foi para o quarto da Haruno.

\- Não quero contar - murmurou, aguçando a curiosidade dele.

\- Por que não? É só uma cor - aquela garota era estranha, estava começando a se arrepender de não ter ficado perambulando pelos corredores.

\- É um dos meus segredos - um sorriso mínimo surgiu em seus lábios - Só posso contar ao meu verdadeiro amor.

Sasuke franziu o cenho, fez uma careta de nojo, em seguida riu como se tivesse escutado a melhor piada de todos os tempos.

\- Como você é tonta - sentou-se na poltrona ao lado da cama, ainda gargalhando.

\- Como você é idiota - revirou os olhos, irritada com a presença daquele homem - Se não parar de rir lhe mostrarei uma maneira prática e eficaz de falar fino para o resto de sua vida - disse furiosa.

\- É que... Você disse... Você disse amor verdadeiro - riu alto segurando a barriga.

Sakura antes não sentia força alguma, mas agora parecia ter ganho super poderes, pois jogou os lençóis para o lado,pegou um dos travesseiros e pulou sobre Sasuke batendo nele de maneira aleatória.

\- Agora eu acabo com você seu bunda de pato filho da mãe! - determinou, insana.

Ele tentava a todo custo afastá-la de si, mas Sakura parecia estar possuída.

\- Me solta sua maluca! - mais uma vez foi atingido.

\- Ri agora! Cadê aquele seu sorriso de coringa, hein? - inquiriu, ainda sentada sobre o colo dele. Quando se cansou, jogou o travesseiro de volta na cama e o olhou com superioridade - Ri agora, cretino - disse ofegante, como se houvesse corrido uma maratona, não se lembrava de se cansar tão rapidamente assim - Agora... Você... Teve... O que... Merece... Idiota - seu corpo foi ficando mole e logo não tinha mais forças para manter o equilíbrio caindo sobre ele.

\- Ei, ei você! - assustou-se com o peso dela.

\- Eu estou tão cansada - murmurou, sem ar.

\- Mas isso não significa que tenha que ficar em cima de mim - sussurrou, logo a empurrou deixando-a cair no chão - Primeiro tenta me matar e agora me usa como colchão? - perguntou indignado - Calma aí, não é assim não - observou ela por um instante, porém não se mexia, agachou-se de súbito, verificando a respiração dela, em seguida suspirou aliviado - Garota louca - sem mais opções, Sasuke a pegou no colo e colocou de qualquer maneira sobre a cama - Amor verdadeiro... - resmungou olhando-a dormir - Sabe de nada inocente - balançou a cabeça negativamente se jogando na poltrona.

\- Por que não me deixa em paz, hein? - balbuciou levantando-se com esforço para se sentar sobre a cama.

\- Se eu pudesse não estaria aqui, acredite - retirou seu celular do bolso a espera de encontrar algo interessante - Esse negócio de amor é sério? - perguntou sem olhá-la.

\- Não, eu vou dar o rabo pro primeiro que se oferecer quando sair deste hospital e foda-se as consequências - disse com sarcasmo.

Sasuke a olhou de esgueira com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

\- Se for assim não precisa esperar - levantou-se e sentou ao lado dela na cama.

\- O que pensa que está fazendo? - franziu o cenho, desconfiada.

\- Estou apenas sendo um bom samaritano - sua voz tornou-se rouca e gostosamente sensual. Colocou seus braços um de cada lado da Haruno enquanto aproximava seu rosto da mesma. Os olhos esmeraldinos arregalaram.

\- Ficou louco seu tarado, saia de cima de mim! - maldita hora para estar cansada, tudo que poderia fazer era se encolher e gritar até que aquele maluco se afastasse de si - Eu vou gritar se não sair de perto.

\- Isso, continue, eu vou fazer você gritar de prazer - riu quando as bochechas de Sakura tornam-se avermelhadas - Vou te levar ao paraíso, deixa-la delirar com meus beijos e vo- - ele parou quando ouviu a voz de alguém conhecido, próximo da porta.

Em instantes ele saltou da cama e senyou na poltrona, no instante que a doutora entrou, apenas Sakura foi incapaz de esconder o efeito daquela provocação.

\- Sakura, está tudo bem? Sente falta de ar? - a Senju rapidamente se aproximou a examinando com cautela.

\- E-eu...e-eu es-estou bem - disse com dificuldade. Sasuke se segurava para não rir, o que estava sendo uma tarefa bastante difícil - Eu. Mato. Você. - sussurrou entre dentes somente para o Uchiha ouvir.

Tsunade seguiu os procedimentos habituais, checou a temperatura, os reflexos e por fim ao constatar que tudo estava em ordem se retirou do quarto não sem antes alertar a rosada:

\- Descanse agora, querida. Você ainda esta em recuperação. Não se renda aos encantos do seu namorado. E não esqueçam crianças, isso é um hospital, dá pra ouvir tudo dos corredores.

\- Mas. Ele. Eu. Não - Sakura estava tão vermelha que mal conseguia pronunciar uma frase que fizesse sentido.

Ao ver que a médica já tinha saído do quarto, Sasuke caiu na gargalhada, ria tanto que chegou a chorar.

\- EU TE ODEIO! - proclamou a rosada logo depois de jogar os lençóis sobre seu próprio rosto.

oOo

Sakura acordou na manhã seguinte quando o sol invadiu seu quarto, cansada, não quis abrir os olhos, mas devido à fome que sentia por ter ido dormir sem jantar precisava fazê-lo urgentemente, depois de se preparar mentalmente para a chuva de cores claras Sakura abriu seus olhos, no entanto tamanha foi sua surpresa quando viu que tudo ali era rosa.

\- Rosa? É rosa? AI MEU DEUS EU ESTOU EM CASA! - gritava atônita enquanto girava como uma bailarina por seu quarto.

Correu para o banheiro cantarolando, fez sua higiene matinal e saiu saltitando em direção à cozinha.

\- OLÁ ESCADA, OLÁ SOFÁ, OLÁ GELADEIRA. Essa é realmente a minha casa - suspirou aliviada - Chega de médicos, chega de remédios, chega de hospital.

\- Bom dia - pronunciou o moreno que acabara de entrar na cozinha.

\- AI MEU DEUS UM EMO ESQUISITO! - Sakura se assustou ao ver aquele rapaz em sua cozinha

\- UM O QUE? - esbravejou ele.

l- Ei, acho que eu te conheço - Sakura forçou a mente, ela sabia que já tinha visto aquela pessoa antes - Eu sei que te conheço; Saque, samba lê lê, Assume. Não espera... Sasuke! - apontou o dedo para o moreno, eufórica - Você é o Sasuke, não é? Sasuke de que mesmo?

\- Uchiha - completou

\- Ah, saúde, querido - pronunciou a rosada enquanto tomava um copo de suco.

\- Não sua tonta, eu sou Sasuke Uchiha. Sério estou pensando seriamente em usar um crachá - revirou os olhos entediado, sua paciência estava indo pelo ralo.

\- Ah, certo, desculpe - Sakura sorriu gentilmente.

Sasuke estava assustado, aquela garota não parecia à mesma louca que tinha tentado o matar, aquele sorriso era tão gentil, que fazia ele se sentir confortável como quando deitava no colo de sua mãe, e pela primeira vez ele entendeu o que Naruto quis dizer, ela realmente devia cativar as pessoas. Não conseguia parar de encarar a moça enquanto ela tomava café, ele se encontrava tão perdido em pensamentos que não percebeu o Haruno entrar na cozinha.

\- Bom dia!

\- B-bom dia - desviou seus olhos para um ponto qualquer.

\- Bom dia, papai - sorriu ao receber o terno beijo em seus cabelos.

\- E então minha princesinha, pronta para sua primeira aula na faculdade? - perguntou o pai com um sorriso enorme. Sasuke apenas revirou os olhos ao observar a maneira que Kizashi tratava a filha.

\- Ah, claro papai - respondeu alegre.

\- Quer uma carona? Papai te leva - dizia como se estivesse conversando com uma criança.

\- Não precisa. Nós vamos andando, não é Sasuke? - virou-se para o Uchiha esperando com que confirmasse.

\- Tanto faz - disse o moreno enquanto se levantava para pegar sua mochila.

\- Então já vamos. Até mais tarde papai, mande um beijo para a mamãe - beijou o rosto do pai que a correspondeu com um beijo em sua testa.

\- Tome cuidado - alertou.

\- Mas já era tarde Sakura já havia saído levando Sasuke consigo.

Ela passou como um furacão pela porta mal dando tempo do Uchiha acompanhá-la. Correu com todas as suas forças até finalmente chegar ao parque mais próximo. Sakura aproximou de uma cerejeira e sentou em frente a arvore, abraçou os joelhos escondendo o rosto, deixou as lagrimas que segurou por tanto tempo.

Em um dia normal ele deixaria aquela garota correr para o mais longe possível, mas algo dentro de si incomodava, ver os cabelos róseos afastarem no horizonte, quase sumindo do seu campo de visão, não poderia deixa-lá.

\- Sakura, você está bem? - perguntou,preocupado.

\- Eu pareço bem pra você? Vai Embora!- Sakura ergueu a cabeça direcionando os olhos marejados a figura masculina.

\- Ei, está tudo bem. Eu sou seu amigo - o moreno se aproximou.

\- Amigo? Eu não me lembro - contrapôs - E este é o problema eu não me lembro. Não me lembro de terminar a escola, não me lembro de passar na faculdade, eu não me lembro de nada! - o choro sofrido explodiu em sua garganta, novamente voltou a esconder o rosto entre os joelhos.

\- Você lembrará um dia - tentou confortá-la.

\- Eu vou? - perguntou duvidosa.

\- É claro - Sasuke não sabia por que estava fazendo aquilo,só não queria que ela continuasse chorando, o choro dela o incomodava.

Aos poucos o choro foi cessando e os fortes soluços se transformaram eu suave suspiros.

\- Sasuke?

\- Sim?

\- Será que podemos faltar à aula, só hoje? Eu não me sinto pronta ainda - admitiu, cabisbaixa. Seu olhar era triste e distante.

\- Como quiser - deu de ombros.

Sakura sorriu gentilmente e se levantou ela podia não saber direito quem era aquele cara, mas estava feliz em estar com ele.

\- Por que você está se levantando? Achei que fossemos matar aula e ficar por aqui.

\- E vamos, só não será aqui - Sakura sorriu e saiu andando na frente.

Sasuke seguia Sakura pelas ruas de Tóquio, ele não conseguia entender como uma louca assassina tinha se transformado naquela criança boba, mas achava melhor assim pelo menos desse jeito o pescoço dele estaria a salvo. Sasuke andava tão distraído com a mão nos bolsos que mal notava a presença da rosada ao seu lado.

\- Ei, Sasuke eu vou comprar as entradas, tá? - avisou.

\- Ta -a ignorou completamente.

\- Pronto, já podemos ir - pronunciou saltitante.

\- Hm, ir pra onde? - o moreno mal dava atenção ao que a garota dizia.

\- Ao parque de diversões.

\- O QUE? Eu lá tenho cara de quem vai a parque de diversões? - a olhou indignado.

\- Tem sim - Sakura sorriu e saiu correndo.

\- Era só o que me faltava - bufou o moreno enquanto entrava naquele pesadelo.

Sakura estava feliz, ela havia esquecido todos os problemas e preocupações, era como se tivesse entrado em um mundo só seu onde nada nem ninguém pudesse lhe machucar ou magoar. Enquanto corria de um brinquedo ao outro sempre parava para chamar certo moreno que estava emburrado sentado em um banco qualquer, mas por mais que ela insistisse o rapaz se mantinha firme em sua decisão de não sair de onde estava. Por fim Sakura decidiu descansar um pouco e aproveitar para tomar sorvete.

\- Ei, emburradinho, o que acha de tomarmos um sorvete? - propôs cutucando as bochechas do Uchiha com o dedo indicador.

\- Eu não sou emburradinho e além do mais eu detesto coisas doces - já estava cansado, se ele soubesse que aquele seria o destino deles teria preferido ir à aula.

\- Você não gosta de doces? Caramba, sua vida deve ser muito triste, mas tudo bem lá perto tem uma lanchonete.

\- Hm - Sasuke não protestou, pois estava morrendo de fome.

Sakura tomava sorvete de morango quando Sasuke chegou com um copo de suco vermelho e um hambúrguer.

\- O que é isso? - apontou para a bebida que Sasuke tinha na mão.

\- Suco de tomate - deu de ombros.

\- Você realmente não gosta de sorvete? - perguntou ao pegar mais uma colherada da massa gelada.

\- Não. - pronunciou de boca cheia enquanto devorava seu hambúrguer.

\- Sabe um dia eu vou criar um sabor inusitado de sorvete - disse a garota sorridente.

\- Por quê? - a olhou de esgueira.

\- Não posso contar - deixou a colher de lado para dar uma bela de uma lambida no sorvete, se sentia no céu ao degustar daquela forma.

\- Por quê? Esse por acaso é outro de seus segredos - ele a observava minucioso.

\- Exatamente. Ei! O que acha de irmos ao carrossel? - assim que terminou seus olhos brilharam ao morder a casquinha recheada por chocolate.

\- Não. - respondeu rápido.

\- Ah! Vai, por favor - ela piscou os olhinhos pidões.

\- Não, não vou - resistiu, evitando olhá-la.

\- Se você aceitar nós poderemos ir embora, e eu prometo nunca mais te trazer aqui, a não ser que realmente queira - rostinho meigo, uma voz suave e um belo de um drama era tudo o que precisava para conseguir chantagear o Uchiha.

\- Ok. Mas eu não vou subir em nenhum cavalo - rendeu-se.

\- Tudo bem, mas você tem que entrar no carrossel se não, não vale - fez biquinho.

\- Hm.

Ambos terminaram de comer e se dirigiram ao carrossel. Sasuke não conseguia entender por que raios tinha topado algo como aquilo. A Haruno subiu no carrossel com grande facilidade enquanto o moreno tentava encontrar um modo de fugir dali.

\- Anda Sasuke não temos o dia todo - Sakura estendeu sua mão para ajudá-lo a subir no brinquedo.

Sasuke segurou a mão dela para poder subir, estava decidido, quanto mais rápido subisse logo sairia dali. Em determinado momento ouviu seu nome ser chamado e, quando virou-se a reação foi instantânea, rapidamente deixou o brinquedo.

\- Sasuke? O que está fazendo? - questionou a moça, espantada.

Ele emudeceu.


	7. Count on me

Capitulo 7

Conte comigo

Karin estava desolada, a quatro dias não recebia notícia alguma de Sasuke, seu desespero tinha chegado ao ponto de fazê-la ir a casa do rapaz, mas tal ato não lhe trouxe consolo algum, já que pela primeira vez desde que tinha o conhecido, sua casa estava completamente vazia. A ruiva tentava a todo custo não pensar no pior, mas era impossível, Sasuke não deixava de visitá-la, mesmo quando passava seus finais de semana em orgias, ele sempre dava um jeito.

Ela andava de um lado a outro e não conseguia se acalmar por nada, mesmo depois de Suigetsu, outro de seus amigos, jurar que acharia o moreno antes do sol se pôr. Por fim, a ruiva resolveu fazer um chá, ela sabia que não adiantaria nada ficar se descabelando em sua sala de estar.

Ao voltar da cozinha com uma xícara fumegante em mãos a ruiva não pode deixar de focar os olhos em uma fotografia que se encontrava logo acima de sua lareira, ela ao centro com Suigetsu e Sasuke, cada um de um lado, ambos com uma expressão nada amigável. Nunca entendera o por quê de ambos odiarem fotografias, porém, era justamente esse fato que tornava a foto encantadora a ponto de sempre deixar escapar um singelo sorriso, um misto de saudade e felicidade.

Enquanto encarava a foto, Karin se perdeu em suas lembranças de infância.

 **29 de Outubro de 2001**

Karin tinha apenas 7 anos estava sentada embaixo de uma árvore no parque Central de Tóquio, era outono, o vento soprava suavemente e as folhas alaranjadas se soltavam dos galhos das árvores como se cada uma delas fosse um grão de uma ampulheta que contava o tempo até que o chão fosse coberto pela neve fofa do inverno. Enquanto brincava distraída com sua bonecas não notou que um rapaz se aproximava dela, era um garoto alto que aparentava ter cerca de 10 anos de idade, com cabelos e olhos igualmente castanhos. Karin não sabia quem era nem o que queria, no entanto, podia perceber que não tinha boas intenções, pois seu sorriso lhe causava arrepios.

\- E então ruivinha, o que acha de brincar comigo? - O sorriso cínico não saía de seus lábios.

\- Não, obrigada, estou muito bem sozinha - Respondeu tímida.

\- Tudo o que queria era ficar só e se perder em seus devaneios.

\- Vamos lá, vai ser divertido - Pronunciou o rapaz enquanto agarrava a garota pelo braço.

\- Eu já disse que não! - O pânico começou a se apossar da garota.

\- Mas eu insisto - O garoto já a arrastava pelo parque e ninguém parecia notar.

\- ME SOLTA! ME SOLTA! - Karin tentava se soltar a todo custo, mas sem sucesso.

\- Ei cara, a garota mandou você soltar. - Uma voz infantil, mas demasiadamente imponente, soou logo atrás de ambos.

Só então Karin notou um garoto sair por detrás das árvores. O garotinho não parecia ser muito mais velho do que ela, entretanto sua postura continuava firme. Manteve os belos olhos ônix fixados no grandão à sua frente enquanto seus cabelos igualmente negros eram levantados pela brisa.

\- EU DISSE PRA SOLTAR ELA PANACA, NÃO ME FAÇA IR AÍ TE DAR UMA SURRA - Pronunciou o pequeno.

Se não estivesse apavorada, Karin com toda certeza daria risada de tal cena, era como ver uma formiga tentando atacar um tamanduá.

\- Hm? Se manda pirralho - O grandalhão parecia finalmente notar a presença do jovem rapaz.

\- Muito bem, foi você quem pediu - O pequeno se colocou em posição de ataque e correu em direção ao maior.

Sasuke corria em direção ao grandalhão, ele sabia que estava em desvantagem, mas seu príncipe interior não permitiria que uma garota indefesa fosse ameaçada por aquele babaca. Enquanto rolavam pela grama pode ouvir a garota gritar por ajuda. Com poucos minutos de distração Sasuke foi acertado por um soco no estômago que o fez encolher de dor, ele sabia que aquilo deixaria marcas e se ele sobrevivesse, sua mãe provavelmente o mataria.

O pequeno sentia que a morte estava chegando, o babaca estava vindo em sua direção e enquanto se preparava para conhecer Deus pessoalmente, viu seu corpo ser coberto por uma enorme sombra.

\- Então quem você pensa que é pra bater no meu irmão? - A voz amedrontadora soou próxima ao valentão.

Itachi era o irmão mais velho de Sasuke, com apenas 12 anos na época, ele era aquele que sempre salvava o mais novo de situações como essa, e era em momentos como este que Sasuke agradecia por Itachi ser assustadoramente grande para sua idade. Sasuke olhou pelo canto e pode ver o pânico no rosto do idiota a sua frente e por poucos minutos deixou que a alegria pela vingança que Itachi faria em seu nome se apoderasse de si.

Sasuke viu Itachi correr em direção ao grandalhão, que já não parecia tão grande naquele momento e imprensá-lo em uma árvore, viu o pânico se apoderar o panaca e depois ele saiu correndo pelo parque tropeçando de medo.

\- Você demorou - Pronunciou o mais novo enquanto se recuperava do golpe em seu estômago.

\- Eu demorei? Mas que diabos, por que toda vez que saímos você arruma confusão Sasuke? - Indagou o mais velho enquanto andava de um lado para o outro indignado.

\- Porque sou um cavalheiro, um príncipe, não suporto ver injustiças e damas em perigo - Sasuke empunhava uma espada imaginária enquanto dizia tais palavras.

\- O que? - o mais velho passava a mão pelos longos cabelos negros, nervosamente, segurava-se para não rir. Seu irmãozinho era mesmo muito hilário - Quer saber deixa pra lá Sasuke, apenas se mantenha vivo enquanto vou buscar o seu lanche, ok?

O mais novo deu de ombros e enquanto via o mais velho se afastar, se lembrou da garota que tentou salvar a pouco e notou que ela não estava mais ali, tudo que restara foi um par de óculos. Sasuke recolheu a armação do meio do gramado e a observou, o grau da lente era bastante alto, portanto deduziu que, sem eles, ela não fosse chegar muito longe. No final das contas, sua teoria se deduziu, ela encontrava-se agachada, próxima a árvore de onde ele tirava uma soneca antes de ser interrompido pelos gritos da jovem donzela.

\- Hei, você está bem? - O moreno se aproximava lentamente, tentando não assustá-la ainda mais.

\- NÂO CHEGA PERTO DE MIM! - Grossas lágrimas desciam pelos rosto da mesma.

\- Está tudo bem, eu não vou te machucar. Aquele grandalhão babaca já foi embora. - Pronunciou com ar triunfante.

\- Já foi? - Perguntou duvidosa.

\- Sim, e olha eu trouxe os seus óculos. - Com cuidado limpou as lentes em sua blusa para em seguida encaixá-los no rosto pequeno.

Karin não conseguia deixar de notar o sorriso meigo nos lábios do garoto a sua frente, ela não sabia quem ele era, mas por algum motivo se sentia bem em tê-lo ali. Ele parecia com um príncipe de uma das histórias que sua mãe lia todas as noites antes de dormir. Enquanto o encarava, sentiu seu rosto arder, ela sabia que estava ficando vermelha e, para não deixar que ele percebesse, desviou o olhar para os galhos das árvores e viu mais uma folha ser carregada pelo vento. A ruiva sorriu e por algum motivo que ainda não entendia, ela agora gostava ainda mais da cor laranja.

Em um curto tempo Karin e Sasuke se tornaram amigos, estavam sempre brincando juntos e todas as vezes que quem quer que seja atentasse contra o bem estar da ruiva, lá estaria ele a lembrando de que jamais se esqueceria da promessa que a fez.

" _Juro te proteger todos os dias da minha vida, não vou deixar seu sorriso sumir nunca mais."_

Neste dia ela se sentiu segura e soube que sempre estaria sendo protegida por seu amigo e príncipe encantado. Os dias se passaram e ambos tornavam-se cada vez mais íntimos, tanto que Sasuke quase iniciou uma guerra ao exigir que sua amiga estudasse no mesmo colégio que ele.

Mikoto apoiou desde o início, achando-o a coisinha mais fofa do mundo. Logo os pais de Karin a transferiram, concordando plenamente que Sasuke cuidaria de sua pequena e que ali nasceria um amor inquebrável.

Era o que todos acreditavam ao ver o pequeno casal juntos, não se desgrudavam por nada, encantando os olhos de ambas as famílias.

O primeiro dia de aula havia chegado, a ruiva se encontrava eufórica e tentava, com leves empurrões, animar o Uchiha que acompanhava.

\- Vamos Sas-kun, sorria. - Incentivou.

\- Não quero, odeio acordar cedo. - Reclamou com um biquinho enorme em seus lábios.

\- Mas é o primeiro dia de aula, é tão emocionante! - Suspirou a ruivinha.

\- Acredite, não tem nada de emocionante. - Disse por fim. Ambos permaneceram em silêncio até a chegada ao colégio, onde desceram e entraram juntos.

Tudo havia ocorrido de forma natural e como Sasuke dizia "Tão divertido quanto um parque de diversões parado". O sinal para o intervalo bateu assim que o moreno acordou de mais uma aula entediante, Karin logo o seguiu e antes mesmo de chegarem ao refeitório uma cena que incomodou o pequeno o Uchiha não lhe passou despercebido.

\- Volte pro lixão de onde você saiu seu cara de peixe defumado. - Debochou um dos garotinhos que juntamente de outros se posicionavam em um circulo envolta de um menininho encolhido em posição fetal.

\- Agora vai chorar bebezão? - Um garoto um pouco mais alto iniciou uma sequência de chutes, logo os outros o seguiram enquanto riam e desferia xingamentos - Vai desistir agora? - Com muito medo o garotinho de cabelos azulados permaneceu quieto. - Eu falei com você seu suburbano bastardo! - Irritado, o menino que parecia ser líder do pequeno grupo de agressores, levantou uma de suas mãos com o punho fechado pronto para começar mais uma vez com a violência, mas antes mesmo de concluir sua ação foi empurrado abrindo um pouco a roda. - Quem pensa que é?

\- Eu? - um sorriso de canto surgiu nos lábios do moreno - Eu sou quem você deve temer. - O olhou com superioridade. - Deixa ele em paz! - ordenou.

O garoto de início se assustou com a ousadia do Uchiha, no entanto em um estalar de dedos, um grupo de oito garotos se aproximaram e mesmo que tentasse bater como podia, Sasuke não foi páreo para os grandalhões que o agrediram sem dó.

\- SASUKE! PELO AMOR DE DEUS! ALGUÉM AJUDA AQUI! - Karin gritava pedindo por socorro, após alguns minutos a diretora surgiu e todos os garotos correram para não serem pegos. - Sasuke, Sasuke fala comigo! - Tentou amparar o moreno que se encontrava quase inconsciente ao lado do outro garotinho, em seu rosto havia diversos hematomas e sem conseguir pronunciar uma única palavra ele desmaiou nos braços da ruiva desesperada.

Algum tempo depois ainda com dificuldade Sasuke abriu os olhos e soube imediatamente que estava na enfermaria.

\- Como se sente? - Perguntou Karin preocupada.

\- Pronto pra outra. - Logo levou um tapa estalado em seu ombro. - Ai, por que fez isso?

\- Idiota, se a diretora não tivesse chegado sabe lá o que poderia ter acontecido. - Repreendeu furiosa. - Nunca mais vai se meter em brigas, tá legal?! - Sua voz foi suavizando com um suspirou se sentiu aliviada.

\- E aquele garoto, como ele está? - Perguntou o Uchiha.

\- Aquele ali? - Apontou Karin para o outra cama ao lado, onde o mesmo garotinho os observava. - Com certeza está melhor que você. - Ralhou.

\- Obrigado. - Sussurrou o menino de maneira tímida.

\- Qual seu nome? - Perguntou Sasuke ignorando o agradecimento.

\- Suigetsu, Hozuki Suigetsu. - Se apresentou fitando o chão.

\- Sou Uchiha Sasuke e agora você será o nosso amigo. - Decidiu simplesmente. Suigetsu arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

\- Mas eu sou pobre. - Disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia.

\- E daí? Nós não ligamos para nada disso. - Interferiu a ruiva. - Meu nome é Uzumaki Karin. - Sorriu olhando para os meninos, uma amizade cresceria aos poucos ali e quando menos percebessem, já estariam ligados por um laço que iria além da compreensão.

 **13 de Dezembro de 2003**

Frio, era tudo que Karin conseguia sentir. O inverno nunca tinha sido tão frio antes, ela sentia como se seus ossos fossem congelar a qualquer momento, seu corpo tremia enquanto soluços escapavam pelo fundo de sua garganta.

A pequena garota não conseguia ver nem ouvir nada, sua mente tinha simplesmente apagado depois de escutar que seus pais haviam morrido em um acidente de carro. Ela não quis ouvir mais nada, não conseguiria, sabia que o fato deles terem morrido já era o suficiente, não importava o que tinha acontecido, ela tinha os perdido para sempre.

Karin nunca mais seria colocada na cama por sua mãe, não seria carregada por seus pai nas costas enquanto o lambuzava de sorvete, ela não os veria mais. Eles tinham deixado de existir e não importa o que a ruiva fizesse eles jamais voltariam pra ela, mas mesmo sabendo disso ela não conseguia parar de chorar, ela sentia como se cada pedaço de seu corpo sentisse a falta deles por isso deixou que a dor tomasse conta de seu corpo enquanto jazia deitada no chão do hospital com os braços ao redor da cabeça. Cansada, apenas deixou que a escuridão tomasse conta de si, talvez no mundo dos sonhos tudo pudesse ficar melhor.

Quando acordou estava em uma cama, não sabia como tinha ido parar ali, mas se sentia razoavelmente aliviada em não estar no chão frio. Desconfortável, tentou se ajeitar na cama, porém sentiu que algo prendia sua mão, era Sasuke. Ele esteve ao seu lado adormecido em uma cadeira. Espantada a garota se mexeu bruscamente e acabou por acordar o rapaz.

\- Hm? - Sasuke coçou os olhos tentando acordar.

\- Sasuke? - Karin continuava espantada.

\- Oi. Você está melhor? Eu soube o que aconteceu, sinto muito. - Disse com uma expressão triste.

Karin viu o garoto forçar um sorriso, mas naquele momento nem isso a faria melhorar, ela estava perdida, sozinha, nada mais parecia ter graça. Karin não percebeu que havia começado a chorar até Sasuke tocar seu rosto.

\- Hei, não chora. Tudo vai ficar bem. - O Uchiha tentava capturar as lágrimas da garota na esperança que elas deixassem de cair.

\- Como Sasuke? Co-como, me-meus pais se-se foram-ram, eu não tenho ninguém-guém- a garota soluçava sem parar.

\- Bem, você tem a mim e ao Suigetsu, o que não é grande coisa, mas você tem a mim. - Se gabou.

\- Tenho? E por quanto tempo? Você não entende não é ? Um dia você vai embora-ra, e então o que eu vou ter? Nada! - Por mais que lutasse, Karin não conseguia parar de chorar.

\- Eu prometo. - Sasuke segurou a mão dela e a massageou tentando acalmá-la. A ruiva ficou espantada, Sasuke não devia saber o que estava falando, ele não devia entender a situação.

\- Sasuke e quando você for adulto? Você vai casar, ter filhos e vai se esquecer de mim. - Indagou sentindo seu coração se comprimir.

\- Não, eu não vou. - Sasuke implorava silenciosamente para que ela acreditasse nele.

\- Você promete ? - O choro havia finalmente cessado.

\- Eu prometo. - Repetiu mais uma vez. - Estarei com você pelo tempo em que precisar de mim. - Sasuke estendia a mão para a garota para que com cuspe pudessem selar a promessa.

Karin cuspiu em sua mão e selou aquela promessa, e, naquele momento, ela não se sentiu mais tão sozinha.

\- Sasuke? - A ruiva olhava atentamente para as expressões do moreno a sua frente.

\- O que?

\- Posso te pedir uma coisa? - Perguntou receosa.

\- Claro! - Deu de ombros.

\- Bem, se quando estivermos adultos e você não encontrar alguém de quem goste muito, mas muito mesmo... você se casa comigo? - Karin olhava para o lado, não podia encarar o moreno naquele momento.

\- Casar? - Sasuke pensou por alguns minutos e não viu problema naquilo, afinal ela era sua melhor amiga - Claro, por mim tudo bem.

\- É sério? - Os olhos da garota brilhavam como duas estrelas ela não esperava que ele fosse concordar com isso.

Entusiasmada, a ruivinha se lançou nos braços do garoto e pela primeira vez pode dar um singelo sorriso.

｡･ﾟﾟ･｡｡･ﾟﾟ･｡｡･ﾟﾟ･｡｡･ﾟﾟ・。

Foi tirada de seus sonhos pelo celular que tocava insistentemente em seu bolsa. A ruiva esfregou os olhos enquanto tentava ler na pequena tela o nome do indivíduo que a incomodava em seu poucos minutos de paz dos últimos quatro dias.

\- Alô?

\- Ei, cabeça de fósforo, é o Sui.

\- O que você quer idiota? - A ruiva não sabia o por quê, mas Suigetsu a tirava do sério com grande facilidade.

\- Claro, claro é muito bom falar com você também - pronunciou sarcástico. - Eu só quero dizer que achei seu bonitinho.

\- Você achou Sasuke? - A ruiva saltou do sofá e correu em direção a porta, a trancou rapidamente logo adentrando no carro e dando partida no mesmo

\- Aham. - Respondeu entediado. - Me encontre em frente ao parque de diversões da cidade. - Informou.

\- No parque ? - Ignorando-a completamente o rapaz já tinha desligado o telefone.

Karin pegou seu carro e pisou firme no acelerador. O coração da ruiva batia intensamente, ela mal conseguia enxergar as ruas e as pessoas que passavam, tudo o que vinha em sua mente era que o moreno deveria estar encrencado, ele não sumia, ao menos não para ela, ele sempre estava ali para quando precisasse.

A ruiva parou o carro e procurou por Suigetsu ao encontrar o rapaz mal ouviu o que ele dizia, ela sentia seu coração bater nos ouvidos. Perdida em pensamentos apenas seguiu o rapaz. Quando seus olhos se focaram pode ver o moreno que tanto preocupava sua mente esticando a mão para tocar em uma garota baixa de cabelos cor-de-rosa, seu coração apertou, todo aquele tempo ela tinha se preocupado e ele estava em um encontro? Não poderia ser. Sasuke havia a deixado plantada em casa para sair com uma esquisita? Ele nunca faria tal coisa, não o seu Sasuke-kun.

As lágrimas se apossaram dos olhos da ruiva , ela não podia acreditar no que estava vendo.

\- Sasuke, o que é isso?

A ruiva não conseguia mais conter o choro, as lágrimas desciam pelo canto de seus olhos e quando finalmente o moreno a encarou ela sentiu que seu corpo iria desfalecer a qualquer segundo. Os olhos do moreno expressavam culpa e a ruiva sabia que havia algo errado. Mas não queria e nem estava pronta para ouvir, apenas correu, correu pelas ruas enquanto as lágrimas se apoderaram de sua visão. Não importava para onde seus pés a levariam, tudo que ela queria era não estar mais ali .


	8. To the light

Capitulo 8

Para a luz

Sasuke estava paralisado, não conseguia entender o que acabara de se passar, nunca em toda sua vida havia visto a ruiva daquele jeito, mesmo ela não estando mais ali podia sentir seu olhar penetrando em cada célula de seu corpo, o culpando por algo que ele não sabia se tinha feito. Ao finalmente voltar a si, o moreno resolveu ir atrás de Karin. Ela era sua melhor amiga e naquele momento precisavam esclarecer as coisas.

Quando Sasuke deu os primeiros passos para correr na mesma direção que a ruiva, uma voz lhe chamou a atenção.

\- Sasuke, stá tudo bem? - ela parecia preocupada.

\- Sim. Só espere aqui, ok? Eu já volto - Sakura mal teve tempo de responder, o Uchiha já havia sumido de seu campo de visão.

O fim de tarde logo viria, mesmo que aos poucos visse o tempo se fechar decidiu por esperar o Uchiha. Se sentou no banco e o aguardou preocupada.

 **Mansão Uchiha**

Itachi estava cansado desde que seu irmão havia causado aquele acidente. Fugaku tinha se tornado mais exigente e furioso, agora sentia que a cada vez que pisava os pés na empresa seu pai iria arrancar sua pele com um simples olhar. Pelo menos aquele dia seria diferente, era seu dia de folga, nada nem ninguém iria incomodá-lo, iria apenas deitar no sofá com um bom livro em mãos e relaxar. Ao menos era o que imaginava.

\- Bom dia meu amor. - Pronunciou a matriarca da família ao entrar na cozinha.

\- Ah, Bom dia, mamãe. - Levantou o olhar de seu jornal e sorriu gentilmente para a mulher à sua frente.

\- Então, vejo que hoje é seu dia de folga, já que a essa hora você está sentado apenas cueca na bancada da cozinha. - Observou enquanto depositava um beijo na bochecha do filho, em seguida sentou-se para tomar seu café da manhã.

\- Exatamente. - Sorriu de canto.

\- Pois bem, o que acha de passar o dia com a sua mãezinha? - Itachi percebeu um brilho estranho no olhar da mais velha.

\- Hm, obrigado mãe, mas eu prefiro passar o dia deitado, descansando. - Responder ao saltar da bancada, espreguiçou-se e bocejou preguiçosamente.

\- O que? Deitado, sozinho? Você não quer ficar com sua mãe? - O olhou estupefata.

\- Ao olhar para sua mãe, Itachi percebeu que acabara de entrar numa fria, ela estava com os olhos marejados, ele sabia que a mais velha não ia começar a chorar, mas sim que ela estava disposta a chantageá-lo e da pior forma possível, emocionalmente. Era assim desde que Sasuke não frequentava mais aquela casa, ele tinha se tornado o alvo da senhora Uchiha, o novo bebê da mamãe. O moreno engoliu em seco, endireitou o corpo e colocou seu jornal sobre a bancada.

\- Não é isso mãe, eu só quero descansar um pouco sabe, ler um livro. - O rapaz sorriu gentilmente, mas não adiantou, sua mãe começaria o show, ele podia sentir a singela mudança.

\- Oh céus! - exclamou - Que tipo de mulher eu sou? Nem ao menos a atenção do meu próprio filho eu tenho, meu menininho que criei com tanto sacrifício, aquele pelo qual abandonei toda minha vida e carreira apenas para estar ao seu lado. - Mikoto deslizava pelas paredes, abraçada ao próprio corpo. - Senhor, por quê me castigas de tal maneira? Prefiro perder a vida a ter que sentir tamanho desprezo. Tudo que sempre quis foi que meus meninos fossem felizes e quando peço algo em troca - fungou provocando lágrimas grossas - Algumas poucas horas de atenção, recebo uma bofetada e sou trocada pelo que? Pelo que meu Deus? Por um livro... Um livro - gritou indignada - Um livro que existirá por muito e muito mais tempo que eu. Mas não importa - direcionou seus olhos tristes a janela, fazendo com que perdessem o foco - Esse é o fardo de uma mãe amar incondicionalmente mesmo sendo abandonada e desprezada por suas crias. - Sentada no chão com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, a matriarca encarava seu filho enquanto mordia a manga de sua blusa na tentativa de conter seu choro.

Itachi conhecia sua mãe, no entanto sempre se surpreendia com sua capacidade de atuação. O moreno respirou fundo e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

\- Está tudo bem, mãe, eu vou passar o dia com você. - Rendeu-se, sabia que se não fizesse agora não teria paz pelo resto do dia.

Como se nada tivesse acontecido a Uchiha já se encontrava de pé tirando a poeira de sua calça com um largo sozinho nos lábios.

\- Muito bem, te encontro lá fora em 20 minutos. - Rapidamente sumiu da cozinha.

O rapaz mal teve tempo de responder, Mikoto já havia desaparecido escada acima o deixando com cara de paspalho.

\- Inacreditável, a minha mãe é inacreditável. - Bufou caminhando em direção ao seu quarto.

\- Vinte minutos depois os dois já estavam na entrada da garagem. E enquanto Itachi buscava seu carro a senhora Uchiha dava os últimas retoques em sua maquiagem.

\- Então mãe, porque mesmo vamos no meu carro? - Perguntou enquanto sua mãe se ajeitava no banco ao seu lado.

\- Porque estamos indo passear e não precisamos de nenhum motorista para isso. - Explicou o óbvio.

Itachi não sabia para onde estavam indo, achou melhor não conversar nem discutir com sua mãe, se ele não podia passar o dia no sofá, ao menos ele poderia ficar em silêncio. Ao perceber onde estavam chegando, o moreno sentiu a cor fugir de seu rosto.

\- Mamãe... isso é...

\- Sim amor, é o shopping. - Um sorriso sombrio surgiu nos lábios da bela mulher.

\- Mãe. - Sua voz soou em tom de repreensão - Por que sempre faz o contrário do que lhe peço? É tão difícil assim compreender que prefiro passar meu dia em locais tranquilos? Sem tantas mulheres loucas e compulsivas?

\- Não fale assim comigo, sou sua mamãe! - desferiu um tapa na nuca do filho.

\- Ai, para com isso estou dirigindo mãe. - Suspirou levando uma das mãos ao lugar que agora ardia. - Pronto chegamos.

\- Maravilha, preciso comprar alguns vestidos. Eu vi em alguma revista que a moda agora são estampas de bichos. - Comentou enquanto aguardava Itachi descer e acionar o alarme.

\- No que eu fui me meter. - Bufou entediado.

O Uchiha não sabia a quanto tempo estava andando pelos corredores do enorme complexo de lojas, mas sentia que já passara de uma eternidade, suas pernas já estavam doloridas e sua barriga roncava alto. Finalmente sua mãe havia decidido almoçar e enquanto ambos sentavam em uma das mesas da praça de alimentação, Itachi viu Mikoto arregalar os olhos surpresa.

\- Você viu como aquela garota se veste? Minha santa Chanel que o paraíso da moda tenha piedade. - Colocou as mãos sobre a boca horrorizada.

\- Deixa a garota, se ela se sente bem com as roupas rasgadas aqui e ali, que mal há? - Revirou os olhos entediado com os dizeres da mãe.

\- Que mal há? Eu nunca deixaria os meus filhinhos se quer brincarem no quintal vestidos assim, com certeza essa garota não tem mãe, deve ter uma vida sofrida e viver com um bando marmanjos. - Seu coração doeu. - Vou falar com ela.

\- Nada disso! - A impediu. - Para com isso, deixe as pessoas viverem do jeito que quiserem mãe. Pare de querer controlar tudo.

\- Você está dizendo que sua própria mãe é uma controladora? - Seu tom de voz soou ríspido. - É isso mesmo o que eu estou pensando? - O olhou indignada.

\- Mãe, não começa, eu não disse isso. - Seus olhos se fecharam na tentativa de conter a irritação.

\- O que eu fiz para merecer isso? Quanta ingratidão! - Seus olhos lacrimejaram. - Por um acaso eu deixei alguma vez de preparar seu Tetê pela manhã? - Perguntou elevando algumas oitavas do seu tom de voz.

\- Mãe, para. - Pediu baixinho tentando acalmá-la. Ela estava o deixando constrangido.

\- Me responda filho, mamãe alguma vez te deixou dormir sem o Fufi? - O olhou magoada. - Você não sabe pelo o que passei ao ouvir todas as mães da creche rirem por verem meu bebê arrastando um bendito paninho fedido e sujo, que só não largava porque era um antigo pedaço de uns dos meus vestidos. - Seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas ao relembrar. - Não, eu não te deixei sem ele, eu deixei você fazer o que queria e agora você me chama de controladora?

\- MÃE! - A repreendeu envergonhado. - Para de falar do fufi. - Sussurrou corando.

\- Então, por que meu filho? Depois de tudo que passei por você, enfrentei o mundo por ti. Mastiguei comidinha e o alimentei para que não engasgasse e para que? Para que meu filho? - Exigiu por uma resposta. Aquela altura as pessoas já encaravam de maneira curiosa a morena escandalosa.

Itachi suplicava para que fosse um pesadelo, no entanto os gritos de sua mãe estavam ali sendo a prova de que não estava dormindo. Sua paciência ia se esvaindo sem que pudesse controlar. Por um momento não aguentou mais e declarou sua sentença de morte.

\- Eu faço qualquer coisa que a senhora quiser, mas para com isso agora. - Sua consciência pesou no mesmo instante.

\- Ah, meu bebê, da última vez durou um minuto e meio. Está se superando, quase chegamos a dois desta vez. - Sorriu contente ao proferir os recordes de autocontrole do filho. - Agora vamos.

Itachi permaneceu calado, mais uma vez perdeu para as torturas de sua mãe, agora só lhe faltava torcer para que as consequências não o obrigassem a preferir a morte.

Como se nada tivesse acontecido Mikoto voltou a sua postura elegante, limpou as poucas lágrimas que adquiriu com sacrifício e caminhou a procura de uma loja qualquer. As pessoas simplesmente observavam assustados sem entender absolutamente nada.

\- Chegamos - Mikoto sorriu de modo singelo, seu maior prazer sempre que saia com seus filhos era testá-los. Ah, não existiam palavras para descrever como era divertido esses dias que aconteciam com cada vez menos frequência.- Sente-se ali e aguarde. - Apontou para uma poltrona.

A cada segundo que Itachi esperava, mais crescia sua vontade de correr e deixar sua mãe ali. Não, não poderia fazer isso. Respirou fundo, e logo soltou o ar. Isso o relaxou um pouco.

\- O que acha deste? - Mikoto surgiu com um vestido de oncinha extremamente colado ao corpo, para sua idade estava em perfeita forma.

\- Vulgar. - Murmurou sem interesse.

Algumas horas depois Mikoto surgiu com o que devia ser seu vigésimo vestido. E itachi sabia, tortura psicológica era especialidade da matriarca, por este motivo arrependia-se por ser tão fraco e não ter herdado o orgulho e imponência de seu pai, o único homem capaz de driblar Mikoto Uchiha.

\- Estou cansada, mas ainda falta alguns. faça esse favor pra mamãe e prossiga com a prova. - Piscou seus olhos enquanto lhe sorria após fazer um simples pedido.

\- Provar... vestidos? - O moreno engoliu seco.

\- Sim. Você disse que faria qualquer coisa, se lembra?- Sorriu juntando suas mãos e piscando seus olhos de maneira meiga. - Então prove alguns vestidos para eu ver. - Seus olhos brilhavam. - Vamos meu amor, mamãe está com pressa.

\- Isso não, nem pensar! - Protestou. Jamais deixaria sua masculinidade ser pisoteada de forma tão grotesca assim.

\- Vamos bebê, pela mamãe. - Suavizou sua voz e piscou seus olhos agarrada ao vestido e o espartilho, ambos em tons diferentes de rosa.

Itachi balançou a cabeça negativamente, negaria até a morte. Se rebaixar a isso seria demais. Então em um momento de desespero correu em direção a saída do shopping, ainda conseguia escutar os gritos histéricos e o início de mais um dos famosos dramas de sua mãe. Adentrou no carro sem pensar e deu partida. Pegou o celular apertando um único número para discagem rápida.

\- Sim, senhor Uchiha.

\- Pain, venha buscar minha mãe no shopping.

\- Sim senhor, estarei ai em menos de 15 minutos.

\- Ok - finalizou a chamada. - Nunca mais, nunca mais faço isso. - Suspirou, observou o céu e não se agradou ao constatar o tempo nublado. - Mas de jeito nenhum que volto pra casa. - Murmurou repudiando a ideia. Uma coisa era não ceder às vontades de sua mãe e outra bem diferente era não ceder e fugir. Com certeza ela o mataria. Ao menos agora teria um momento só para ele.

oOo

\- Anda Karin, abre logo essa porta! - Insistiu mais uma vez, já estava começando a ficar irritado.

\- NÃO! - gritou em resposta pela terceira vez.

Sasuke estava cansado, ele tinha corrido a cidade toda atrás da ruiva e só depois de um longo tempo pensou em procurá-la em sua casa. E agora lá estava ele, a horas esmurrando a porta do quarto da garota enquanto era totalmente ignorado.

\- Vamos lá Karin, precisamos conversar, eu não quis te deixar chateada, se você me deixar entrar eu explico tudo e ainda te pago uma pizza. - Esperou alguns segundos e logo sorriu, a conhecia como a palma de sua mão.

\- Pizza é? - Perguntou duvidosa.

\- Sim, uma marguerita enorme, seu sabor favorito. - A batalha estava ganha.

Alguns minutos depois, Sasuke já estava sentado em silêncio no chão do quarto da ruiva. Desde que tinha entrado ali, a garota mal lhe direcionava uma palavra sequer, ela se concentrava apenas em devorar a pizza que estava entre eles. Quando a garota terminou de comer, Sasuke viu a oportunidade perfeita de esclarecer as coisas.

\- Então... Por que você não me diz o que eu fiz de errado pra você ficar tão furiosa comigo? - Perguntou enquanto colocava um pouco mais de Coca-Cola em seu copo.

\- Não quero falar com você. - Karin cruzou os braços e fez bico como uma criança birrenta.

\- Sabe Ketchup, falar que não quer falar comigo é falar comigo. - Ele riu ao vê-la elevar uma das sobrancelhas confusa.

\- Hm.

\- Então tá bom, se você não quer conversar comigo eu vou embora. - Se levantava quando teve seu braço segurado pela Uzumaki.

\- Tá bem. Hm, eu fiquei brava porque você sumiu. - Karin olhava para o lado tentando esconder o rubor que tomou conta de suas bochechas.

\- Por que eu sumi? - Franziu o cenho fingindo não compreendê-la.

\- É, seu emo esquisito. Você sumiu por o que, 4 dias? E quando finalmente te encontro, cá entre nós, depois de quase de morrer de preocupação, você está onde? Em um parque de diversões tendo um encontro com um sorvete de morango ambulante?! - Falou tudo em um único fôlego, suas mãos gesticulavam de maneira nervosa. Sua vontade era de matar aquele idiota.

\- Ah, então é isso. - O rapaz sorriu de canto. - Você está com ciúmes. - Afirmou. Karin arregalou os olhos corando no mesmo instante.

Sasuke não pode conter o riso quando o rosto da garota a sua frente tomou um tom de vermelho quase tão intensos quanto seus cabelos. Gargalhou tanto que Karin acabou por atacá-lo com o travesseiro.

\- Tá... legal... chega... - O ar lhe faltou nos pulmões.

A ruiva parou de esbofeteá-lo pra ouvir sua explicação.

\- Eu não estava em um encontro com... Como você chamou ela? Ah, sorvete de morango ambulante. Eu sou o guarda-costas dela. - Resumiu de maneira simples.

\- Guarda-costas? Por que? Sasuke pare de enrolar e me conte essa historia direito. - Cruzou os braços o encarando séria.

\- É, eu meio que atropelei aquela garota e ela ficou meio tantan da cabeça então agora meu pai me obrigou a ficar perto dela até ela melhorar. - Explicou achando tudo aquilo um absurdo.

\- Sasuke. - O olhou indignada, no entanto conhecia bem o suficiente o patriarca da família Uchiha e sabia que milhares de sermões já haviam sido direcionados ao mais novo. - Bem, se era isso por que não ligou para me avisar?

\- Porque não deu tempo, aconteceu tudo muito rápido. - Suspirou, já estava de saco cheio daquele assunto.

\- Sei - Resmungou se desfazendo da postura rígida

Karin estava feliz por ser só aquilo, por um segundo teve medo que Sasuke fosse abandoná-la e que por isso sua promessa nunca pudesse ser cumprida. Poderia estar sendo um pouco egoísta, mas todos que a deixaram nem mesmo por um segundo pensaram em como se sentiria, então não havia motivos para agir diferente.

Depois de longas horas conversando e jogando vídeo game a ruiva acabou por pegar no sono, Sasuke depositou um beijo em sua testa sussurrando um "se cuida" antes de sair, deixaria sua amiga descansar.

｡･ﾟﾟ･｡｡･ﾟﾟ･｡｡･ﾟﾟ･｡｡･ﾟﾟ・。

Sakura reviveu em sua mente todo aquele dia e se perguntou pela milionésima vez se lembraria de tudo. A resposta veio em seguida como um jato de água fria. Sua cabeça latejou e mais uma vez sentiu vontade de chorar, ultimamente vinha chorando por tudo e lamentava-se sempre que estava sozinha. Alguns pingos começaram a molhar seus ombros, então apenas fechou os olhos e deixou com que a chuva lhe molha-se. Ali estava deixando com que tudo fosse levado, não se importava se pegaria um resfriado ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Senhorita Haruno. - Alguém a chamou e tocou em seu ombro.

Hm? - Se assustou com a presença do moreno bonito, ele parecia a conhecer.

O que faz aqui nessa chuva? - Perguntou preocupado.

Estou esperando por Sasuke

\- respondeu. - Eu te conheço? - Franziu o cenho tentando se lembrar de onde o conhecia.

Itachi primeiramente praguejou por ter um irmão tão tolo, perguntava-se se ele nunca temeu a morte, pois a estava procurando. Em seguida franziu o cenho pela pergunta direcionada a sua pessoa.

Acho melhor sairmos da chuva, vamos para o meu carro. - Decidiu por ignorá-la, com certeza era algum tipo de brincadeira.

Ficou maluco? Nem mesmo te conheço. - Sentiu o pânico se apoderar do seu corpo.

Sakura, sou eu, itachi Uchiha não se lembra? - Estranhou a forma como a Haruno estava agindo, depois encheria Sasuke de perguntas.

Uchiha? Você é algo do Sasuke? - O observou com mais precisão, o moreno a sua frente se parecia um pouco com Sasuke. Mesmo assim estava desconfiada.

Primeiro Itachi a olhou intrigado, havia algo de errado com aquela garota. Pensou então em talvez ser algo relacionado ao acidente, por fim deu de ombros e apenas a respondeu para que não prolongasse aquela conversa.

Ele é meu irmão mais novo. Agora vamos, antes que se resfrie. - A segurou pelo braço até encontrarem o automóvel, abriu a porta e assim que a rosada se acomodou deu a volta e entrou rapidamente. - Pegue. - Estendeu seu celular para a rosada.

Pra quê? - Franziu o cenho confusa.

Ligue para seus país e confirme o que quiser. - Deu de ombros colocando o aparelho sobre o painel do carro.

Sakura observou o celular por um bom tempo, concluiu que se Itachi fosse lhe fazer mal não a deixaria falar com seus país, muito menos seria gentil. Outra coisa que havia constatado também era que não se lembrava do número do seus país, nem mesmo o de sua casa ou qualquer outro.

Tudo bem, se fosse fazer algo ruim já teria feito não é? Então lhe darei um voto de confiança. - Sorriu, seus braços tremeram pelo frio o que não passou despercebido pelo Uchiha.

Obrigado Senhori...

Sakura, me chame de Sakura. - O interrompeu.

Ok, obrigado por confiar em mim Sakura. - Itachi ligou o aquecedor, sentindo o ambiente ficar quentinho. - Vou levá-la para casa, pode me dizer o endereço?

Não. - Respondeu sem se dar contar.

Hm? Acho que não entendi

\- Itachi a olhou confuso.

Não sei meu endereço, bem eu sei onde é minha casa, mas não consigo lembrar o endereço. Sabe, dizem que isso é efeito do acidente

\- Sorriu envergonhada.

\- Oh, entendo. - Itachi se sentiu desconfortável. - Então o que acha de tomarmos um chá enquanto esperamos pelo meu irmãozinho tolo?

\- Por mim tudo bem. - Deu de ombros.

Assim que chegou a lanchonete Itachi deixou a moça na mesa e saiu para ligar para seu irmão. O moreno não conseguia acreditar na irresponsabilidade do caçula, deixa-la sozinha na rua no meio da chuva e ainda mais uma garota que não sabia como voltar para casa? Suspirou pesadamente, era inacreditável como nem mesmo depois de tudo o tolo do seu irmão não mudava. Quando Sasuke atendeu o telefone o bombardeou com broncas e reclamações, ficou incrédulo ao escutá-lo dizer que tinha se esquecido da moça porque estava com Karin. Itachi nunca simpatizou muito com a ruiva, a moça podia ser gentil e bem educada, porém havia algo nela que realmente o incomodava. Por fim finalizou a ligação após exigir que o mais novo viesse em menos de quinze minutos ou as coisas piorariam ainda mais para o seu lado.

Ao voltar para lanchonete Itachi não pode deixar de sorrir, a garota parecia uma boneca, uma boneca de porcelana com cabelos cor-de-rosa.

\- Então Sakura, como se sente?

\- Hm? Desculpa. - Sorriu gentilmente distraída. - O que você disse?

\- Eu perguntei como você se sente - repetiu.

\- Bem, eu acho.

\- Que bom. Você quer conversar um pouco, sei que tudo deve estar um caos pra você e sabe o que me disseram ? Que às vezes conversar com um desconhecido ajuda. - Sorriu sendo acompanhado pela Haruno.

\- Não sei. - Não tinha ideia de quem era aquele homem, se sentia receosa..

\- Vamos lá, talvez eu possa ajudar - ele parecia acolhedor.

\- Bem... eu me sinto meio estranha. - A rosada se agarrava a sua xícara de chá.

\- Viu, já é um bom começo. - Incentivou. - Por que você não me diz o motivo para se sentir estranha?

\- Porque eu estou sentada com um moço muito bonito, que eu nem sabia que conhecia e que é parente do cara mais babaca que eu conheço. Sem ofensas. - Riu de sua própria sinceridade.

\- Tudo bem, não ofendeu. - Sorriu.- Então o que acha de eu te contar como nos conhecemos, isso fará você se sentir mais confortável?

\- Sim, obrigada. - Assentiu agradecida.

\- Muito bem, então vamos lá.

Sakura prestava atenção em tudo que o moreno dizia e a cada palavra ela se perguntava como alguém como ele podia ser parente do Sasuke. Itachi parecia tão gentil.

Alguns minutos depois Sasuke chegou na lanchonete.

\- Acho que tenho que ir, Sasuke já está aqui. - Apontou para o moreno que estava na porta. - Obrigada de novo Itachi.

Sasuke parecia irritado, mas ela preferiu não comentar, também se sentia extremamente irritada, afinal de contas, era ela que tinha passado o dia sozinha na rua.

O silêncio imperou a viagem inteira, Sakura mal olhava para Sasuke desde que tinham entrado no mesmo carro. Ela podia sentir que sua atitude incomodava o Uchiha, mas não se importou.

Ao chegar em casa, Sakura desceu do carro sem nem olhar para trás, tudo que queria era ir para cama, o dia que tinha começado tão bem, mas por conta de certas atitudes tudo tinha virado de ponta cabeça de uma hora para outra. Enquanto subia as escadas ouviu seu nome ser chamado.

\- Sakura... precisamos conversar. - Começou incerto.

\- Não, não precisamos. - Disse rude.

\- Precisamos sim! Que saco!- Sasuke passou a mão pelos cabelos irritado. - Eu sei que errei, tá ok? Mas você podia ter ido embora.

\- Desculpas aceitas, é só isso? - Estava encostada no corrimão com os braços cruzados.

\- MAS QUE DROGA GAROTA! Qual é o seu problema? - Sasuke avançou nela agarrando seu braço. Odiava quando estava se esforçando por algo e não era reconhecido.

\- Me larga. Você está me machucando! - Lágrimas surgiram nos olhos esverdeados.

\- Não, eu não vou te largar. Meu irmão está uma fera comigo só porque você foi burra de ficar naquele parque sozinha. - vociferou, sentia seu sangue fervilhar. - Por que você fez isso? Você é idiota?

\- Porque você disse... - As palavras saíram como um sussurro.

\- O que?

\- VOCÊ DISSE PARA ESPERAR! - ela puxou o braço bruscamente. - Você me disse para esperar e eu esperei - Fungou, tentando contar as poucas lágrimas que já surgiam. - E eu não sabia como voltar pra casa. Eu simplesmente não sabia como voltar. - Lágrimas percorriam pelo seu rosto sem que pudesse evitar.

\- Eu não... - Sasuke se sentia culpado.

\- Não importa, deixa isso pra lá. - Respondeu enquanto voltava a subir as escadas.

\- Olha eu não quero que você fique brava, ok? Eu errei, foi mal.

-:Tanto faz. - disse ela, quando já estava no final da escada.

\- Mas que saco! Eu já pedi desculpas - esbravejou, irritado, com a falta de compreensão dela.

\- Não importa Sasuke. Nada disso importa. Suas desculpas, seus erros, você ter me esquecido no parque. - Suspirou cansada. - Não importa, porque não vou me lembrar. Amanhã tudo isso será esquecido por mim, então, apenas não se importe também.

Ela entrou no quarto batendo a porta, o impacto transmitiu toda raiva e frustração que sentia e ninguém além dela mesmo poderia suportar.


End file.
